Alien Days
by liuanne
Summary: Où Keith est incapable d'échanger trois mots avec Lance sans complètement foirer, Allura se trouve un prince charmant un peu trop innocent ; et Pidge se retrouve entraînée dans les histoires d'amour de ses deux meilleurs amis.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic pour remplir un peu le fandom (qui grandit doucement héhéhé) :D ! C'est une fic qui se déroule dans un univers alternatif (université), histoire de faire quelque chose de plus léger (parce que je bosse sur un truc un peu trop lourd en ce moment xD). J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Un grand merci à Bymeha qui a corrigé le texte (et qui a eu la malchance de faire face à mes phrases qui ne veulent absolument rien dire hahaha) ; ça m'a vraiiiiment beaucoup aidée ;; u ;; ! BLESS YOUR SOUL he he ;;

J'ai dessiné la couverture : vous pouvez la voir en plus grand ici : www . youtube playlist ?list = PLdga6ANoopg1kK75gQn4qeKyzSV3iUh7V

Ahh, et cette fic est accompagnée d'une playlist ! Certaines chansons seront citées en début de chapitre, mais il y en a d'autres si ça vous intéresse (je risque de la modifier encore un peu hehe) : michiyolo . tumblr post / 160527792666 / i-want-them-to-be-bff-x

Note : pour que les liens fonctionnent, supprimez les espaces ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **i. This could be the day that we push through**_

 _ **It could be the day that all our dreams come true**_

— _Apocalypse Dreams, Tame Impala_

— — —

— — —

Pidge n'a vraiment pas envie de dire du mal de Keith, vraiment pas — parce que c'est genre, son meilleur ami depuis le collège, et qu'elle ne pourrait absolument jamais se passer de la seule personne au monde acceptant de passer trois heures à regarder des documentaires de conspiration sur Netflix —, mais ce qu'il peut être idiot, parfois.

Pas un idiot dans le sens où il ne serait pas _intelligent_ — Keith est plutôt malin, si on y pense bien, même si prendre un peu le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir ne lui ferait pas de mal —, mais plutôt dans le genre du type qui ne veut jamais voir les choses en face et prendre les décisions adéquates. Ça donne envie à Pidge de le secouer un peu, et de lui brandir des études imaginaires sous le nez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être aussi dramatique. Malheureusement, elle ne possède pas d'études, ou de chiffres décrivant cette situation particulière. Peut-être qu'elle devrait penser à s'en occuper elle-même.

Elle ne dirait pas ça si Keith n'était pas en train de soupirer nerveusement toutes les trois secondes, son muffin à moitié entamé dans la main, tout en continuer de fixer Lance dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

— Keith, va juste lui parler, dit-elle d'un ton morne.

La cafétéria est pleine à cette heure-ci : les élèves se croisent et s'envoient des salutations joyeuses, alors elle ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que Keith ne traverserait pas juste la large salle pour lui dire deux ou trois mots. Et Lance fait partie de ces gens qui n'ont même pas besoin de partenaire pour avoir une conversation, alors Keith n'aura même pas à parler plus que ça.

Keith pose son muffin sur la table avec précaution, et jette un regard noir à Pidge.

— Je ne peux pas juste aller le voir _sans raison_ , argumente-t-il.

— Tu sais, je pourrais accepter cette excuse si je ne savais pas que Lance traîne avec nous depuis _deux ans_.

— Et alors ! s'exclame Keith, balançant son poing sur la table, comme si ça allait impressionner Pidge.

— Et alors, Keith, grince-t-elle, quand on connaît quelqu'un depuis autant de temps, on _peut_ aller le saluer sans raison. C'est même considéré comme normal !

Keith fait la grimace, ce qui est plus ou moins son expression de base. Pendant un court instant, Pidge se demande s'il ne va pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'est pas vraiment la personne idéale pour donner ce genre de conseil (ce qui est plutôt vrai, d'accord), mais il ne le fait pas.

— Mais pas moi ! continue-t-il. Écoute, si je vais parler à Lance, tu sais comment ça va se terminer, non ?

— Keith. Tu ne vas pas mourir si tu lui parle.

— C'est là que nous sommes en désaccord.

Pidge hausse un sourcil, et remonte ses lunettes contre son petit nez.

— Je suis très sérieuse, dit-elle, les gens ne meurent pas comme ça.

— Moi, _si_. Bon sang, est-ce que tu as _vu_ Lance ?

Il balance sa main en avant, incertain, comme pour donner de l'ampleur à ses propos. Pidge a envie de répondre que _oui_ , elle a déjà vu Lance — et comment le louper ? Le type est toujours là, et il est toujours en train de parler —, et surtout, elle a déjà vu les sourires discrets qui naissent sur le visage de son meilleur ami dès qu'il est dans le coin. Lance est ce gars, étudiant en astronomie, qui veut toujours être au centre de tout — et qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, y arrive tout le temps. Mais à côté de ça, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui se préoccupe beaucoup de ces amis, et qui possède une affection sans limites pour sa famille.

En somme, Pidge apprécie Lance, et elle apprécie aussi le fait qu'il soit capable d'illuminer la journée de Keith rien qu'en lui faisant un signe de la main — elle en serait presque jalouse. Ce qu'elle apprécie moins, c'est que Keith ne soit toujours pas fichu de faire trois pas pour aller lui dire bonjour.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? demande-t-elle. Je connais bien Hunk. S'il y a bien une personne proche de Lance, c'est Hunk.

Keith fait prend _cette expression_ coincée qu'il a quand il essaye de refuser quelque chose tout en sachant qu'il ferait mieux de l'accepter.

— Pidge, laisse tomber…

— Ou alors je pourrais t'aider ? Bon, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais les sentiments humains ne peuvent pas être plus compliqués qu'un processeur de-

— Crois-moi, c'est le cas, soupire Keith.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec les gens, remarque Pidge.

— Parce que tu t'en sors mieux ?

Pidge prend une demi-seconde pour y réfléchir.

— Ehh, je dirai que oui. En tout cas, je ne fais pas tout un plat juste pour aller saluer quelqu'un.

Elle reçoit un sale regard, et Keith reporte toute son attention à son muffin. Pidge se sentirai presque coupable — okay, elle n'est pas _si_ sociable que ça, et de ce fait, pas exactement honnête avec Keith. En même temps, elle fait plus d'efforts. Par exemple, elle salue toujours cette fille qui semble déterminée à passer sa vie dans la cafétéria, toujours assise à la même place en train de jouer au même jeu en ligne, à croire qu'elle n'étudie pas vraiment ici. Alors, hein. _Prends ça, Keith._

Mais il faut savoir une chose ; un Keith qui boude et qui passe son temps à se lamenter, ce n'est pas un Keith marrant (sauf dans certains cas très extrêmes, et notamment quand il y a implication d'alcool, et qu'il se met à être la personne la plus drôle au monde). Pidge pousse un petit soupir, cherchant quelque chose d'encore mangeable sur son plateau. Elle remarque que Lance s'approche de leur table.

— Keith, voici ta chance, sourit-elle.

— Non.

— Tu sais, j'ai vu un post sur Tumblr, l'autre jour...

— Pidge, non.

— Qui disait de lancer des carottes sur la personne pour qui tu as le béguin.

— No- _quoi_.

— Apparemment, ça marche à tout les coups.

Avec un grand sourire, elle pousse son plateau vers Keith.

— ... Et devine ce qu'il reste de mon repas ?

Une lueur alarmée passe dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme.

— Pidge, fait-il, je t'ai déjà dit, je t'ai déjà dit de ne _pas te fier à ce que l'on trouve sur Tumblr-_

Il s'interrompt pour pousser un glapissement horrifié, lorsque Pidge saisit l'une des carottes, et tend son bras en arrière, visant Lance.

— _Katie Holt_ , si tu lances cette carotte...

Elle lance la carotte.

— _Oh mon dieu._

Keith a la tête du gars qui vient de trouver un cadavre de chauve-souris dans sa baignoire (longue histoire) ; le visage pâle, une expression qui hésite entre la colère et l'embarras. De son côté, Lance regarde le petit légume rebondir sur lui avant de tomber à terre, et se retourne vers eux avec un air si scandalisé que Pidge doit se contenir pour ne pas exploser. Elle montre Keith du doigt, et laisse la scène se dérouler d'elle-même. Lance s'approche d'eux, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air en colère, mais une brève irritation passe dans sa voix lorsqu'il leur adresse la parole.

— Salut à toi aussi, Keith, même si, tu m'en excusera, je n'ai pas de _carottes_ à te lancer dessus.

— Huh, fait Keith, c'est Pidge qui-

— Mec, on sait tous les deux que Pidge est trop intelligente pour faire ce genre de choses...

Pidge hoche la tête, se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire. Quant à Keith, le type semble sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse. Il pourrait porter un t-shirt avec écrit JE VEUX MOURIR dessus, il donnerait exactement la même impression.

— Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi !

— Très mature, Keith, vraiment.

Lance passe une coup de main sur son sweat, comme pour l'essuyer d'une trace imaginaire.

— Je suis sûr que tu l'a sali, fait-il remarquer avec un grognement.

— Huh, la carotte n'a même pas touché ton épaule, répond Keith.

— Ha, tu _vois_ ! C'est bien toi qui l'a lancé !

— Non, Lance, j'ai juste _vu_ où elle est arrivée. Tu étais littéralement juste devant moi.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu joues les gamins comme ça.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Pidge reste silencieuse, regardant Keith s'engluer lentement dans la conversation. Elle a presque pitié de lui, mais la situation est trop drôle pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Ils continuent pendant un petit moment, et finissent par changer de sujet. Lance parle avec cet air décomplexé, les mots à peine articulés, mais Pidge peut voir une lueur flottante dans son regard, donnant à Keith plus d'intérêt qu'il ne voudrait le montrer.

— Hey, Lance, je peux te parler deux secondes ? demande une fille qu'elle ne connait pas.

Il se retourne et soupire, puis bredouille de vagues excuses.

— Ugh, projet à rendre en fin de semaine, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

La question est dirigée vers Keith, probablement, même si Lance adresse un geste du menton vers Pidge. Ils ont à peine le temps de hocher la tête avant de le regarder partir, le pas léger, comme une boule d'énergie lancée sur la route.

Keith reste pensif un moment, si bien que Pidge pense à le secouer un peu pour vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas transformé en statue. Ses joues sont teintées d'un voile rouge, et ses yeux encore emplis de nuages rêveurs. Pidge fait claquer sa langue, et il semble se réveiller.

Furieux, bien sûr.

— C'est fini entre nous, annonce-t-il. Je vais te _tuer_.

— Tu ne le penses pas.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Tu prendrais le risque d'inquiéter _Allura_ ? demande-t-elle.

Keith perd immédiatement toute forme de quelconque assurance.

— Comment oses-tu jouer cette carte-là ? marmonne-t-il.

— Je te connais, fait-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Et tu devrais me remercier. Tu viens d'avoir une conversation avec Lance. Wow.

— Je viens d'avoir une _dispute_ avec Lance.

— Ce n'est pas, genre, votre version d'une conversation ?

Keith plisse dangereusement les yeux, et enfourne le reste de son muffin dans sa bouche, faisant apparemment tout son possible pour fusiller Pidge tu regard.

— Je te déteste.

Elle sourit, et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en s'étirant.

— Tu ne le penses pas.

— — —

— — —

Pidge pense être une personne plutôt patiente.

Bon, peut-être pas _très_ patiente, elle n'a pas cette aura calme qu'a Shiro — comme s'il était en permanence prêt à sortir une couverture de son sac pour l'enrouler autour de vous —, ou la gentillesse de Hunk — qui pourrait venir chez vous juste pour vous faire à manger —, mais _quand même_.

Elle a eu sa part de drame, il y a quelques années de ça. Des choses qui vous tombent dessus un jour, sans crier garde. Qui vous déchirent de l'intérieur, vous font croire que plus _rien_ n'ira bien après ça. Mais, étrangement, Pidge s'est redressée, et la vie qu'elle possède actuellement est plus que plaisante — elle éprouve la même satisfaction qu'une personne réussissant enfin à compléter son château de carte, après avoir échoué dix-huit fois. Puissance mille.

Parfois, on lui dit qu'elle est trop agressive, comme si les gens savaient de quoi elle était capable. Fût un temps où Pidge pouvait montrer les crocs. Petite, certes, mais débrouillarde. Elle pouvait se glisser chez quelqu'un, pirater son système pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Et, oui, elle _peut_ toujours faire ça, mais elle n'a plus vraiment de raison pour le faire.

Quand elle a rencontré Keith, il était encore plus borné qu'elle. Il se battait, régulièrement, sans faire attention aux chances qu'il avait de gagner. Les gens lui disaient des choses. Il ne les laissait pas faire. Et il a beaucoup changé, tout comme elle, mais ce n'est plus le garçon méfiant, qui ne laissait personne l'atteindre qu'elle a connu. Il n'empêche que parfois, passer les barrières de Keith, c'est un peu comme prendre une ville assiégée. Il faut insister et insister, il faut démontrer, justifier, jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne à venir vers vous. Il a ses limites, et Pidge les respecte. Mais parfois, la situation fait qu'elle doit réagir un peu, parce que sans ça, Keith se laisserait flotter dans une bulle de savon, qu'il ne laissera personne percer.

— — —

— — —

La tasse de café qu'elle tient est brûlante, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de l'amener immédiatement à ses lèvres pour engloutir son contenu. Matt la regarde avec incompréhension, mais hey, Pidge n'en attend pas moins d'un type qui ne boit que des cappuccino à la vanille française ou au chocolat blanc, avec une tonne de crème par-dessus.

— C'est genre, ton _quatrième_ expresso, fait remarquer son frère. Tu es sûre que tu vas tenir le coup ?

— C'est justement _grâce_ à ça que je tiens le coup, fait-elle remarquer.

Matt lui offre un petit sourire, et hausse les épaules. Malgré ses remarques, Pidge sait qu'il irait lui en acheter un autre sans hésiter si elle le demandait.

Le café est blindé, à cette période de l'année. Bon nombre d'étudiants profitent du temps ensoleillé pour réviser dans de bonnes conditions. L'établissement a presque des airs de bibliothèque : papiers volants dans toute la pièces, grognements frustrés, élèves en survêtements. On sent l'agonie étudiante transpercer les vapeurs parfumées des cafés.

— Shiro n'est pas avec toi, aujourd'hui ? demande Pidge.

— Ah, il, euh, il s'occupe de ce projet robotique avec Hunk.

Pidge fronce les sourcils.

— Je fais partie de ce projet, dit-elle, et je sais de source sûre qu'ils ne bossent pas là-dessus.

— Huh, un _autre_ projet ? tente Matt.

— Hunk vient de m'envoyer une photo de lui et sa soeur en train de cuisiner. Pas de Shiro, ni de mystérieux projet en robotique.

Même sans la photo, elle aurait su que Matt ne disait pas la vérité, parce que _a)_ c'est un horrible menteur, et _b)_ si Shiro et Hunk se lançaient dans un nouveau projet, elle serait au courant.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait de si secret ? demande-t-elle.

Matt marmonne quelque chose qu'elle n'entend pas clairement, et le seul moyen qu'il trouve pour gagner du temps est de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

— Oh, allez ! insiste-t-elle. Tu sais que je vais finir par le découvrir de toute façon, autant lâcher l'affaire maintenant, non ?

Un semblant de gémissement quitte la gorge du jeune homme, mais il ne lâche pas prise pour autant. Pidge a l'impression de voir un chat qui vient de tomber dans un petit bassin, et qui se débat inutilement avec de l'eau.

— Si je t'achète un autre café, tu peux oublier ? demande-t-il.

— Non.

— _Katiiie_...

— _Non_.

— ... C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le temps où tu ne pouvais plus rien me refuser est terminé, rit-il.

— Et maintenant, c'est toi qui ne peux plus rien me refuser, annonce joyeusement Pidge.

— Oui, enfin ça, ça a toujours été le cas.

Ça la fait rire. C'est vrai que quand ils étaient gamins, Matt a toujours été aux petits soins pour elle. Il n'était pas comme ça qu'avec elle, d'ailleurs ; il a toujours été tellement gentil et amical, parfois un peu naïvement, avec tout le monde qu'elle s'est toujours figuré qu'il n'existait personne d'aussi cool que lui. Puis, il y a eu Shiro, son meilleur ami. Ces deux-là ne se séparaient pas, passaient leurs journées ensemble, à parler d'exploration et de conquête spatiale. Pidge était un peu jalouse de perdre quelques miettes d'attention, mais elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi épanoui et heureux dans ce qu'il faisait. Tous les jours elle le voyait traîner avec Shiro, tous les deux complètement happés par leur programme scolaire. Tous les jours, jusqu'à- _jusqu'à-_

— Il a un rendez-vous, lui dit Matt. Avec Allura.

Cette petite révélation sort immédiatement Pidge de ses pensées. Elle doit le regarder avec un drôle d'air, parce que Matt éclate de rire et lui dit :

— On dirait que tu vient d'assister à une chute d'astéroïde.

Ce qui est exactement le genre de phrases que seul Matt peut vous sortir, mais qui est aussi plutôt vrai.

— _Allura ?_ répète Pidge. _Avec Shiro ?_

— Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas vu venir, rit Matt.

 _Allura est tellement morte._

— Mon cher Matt, fait Pidge en se levant pour coller son index au front du jeune homme, sache que je connais Allura depuis _deux fois plus de temps_ que Shiro, et que je savais que ça allait arriver avant même que ces deux-là ne se rencontrent. Il y a clairement quelque chose de chimique dans leur relation.

— Pourquoi est-ce tu as l'air si surprise, alors ?

— Parce qu'elle ne m'en a pas touché _un mot !_ explose Pidge. Elle m'envoie toujours une tonne de message dès qu'elle le voit. Et là ? Rien. Nada. Que dalle.

Elle sort brièvement son portable pour être sûre. Aucune trace d'Allura.

— Tss, fait Pidge, moi qui ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de les caser. Quelle ingratitude.

Le sourire de Matt ne quitte plus ses lèvres.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresse aux romances des autres ? demande-t-il.

— Huh, depuis que mes deux plus proches amis ont décidé de se transformer en guimauve ? tente-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'entendre quelqu'un pigner pour une histoire d'amour. Surtout si on sait que ça pourrait marcher s'ils essayaient vraiment. Au final, je préfère les aider plutôt que de supporter ça plus longtemps.

Matt secoue doucement la tête.

— Je te suis là-dessus. En tant que meilleur ami de Shiro, j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas le forcer à se confesser.

Pidge hoche la tête. Au moins, Allura essayait vaguement de flirter avec Shiro, alors que le type passait son temps à rougir et à fuir dès que quelque chose venait à se passer. Ce qui est un peu le cas de Keith (sauf que Keith ne se contente pas de rougir ; il se met automatiquement à se _disputer_ avec Lance).

— Meeec, grogne Pidge, je suis tellement énervée que Allura ne m'en ai pas parlé !

Matt hausse les épaule, et boit une nouvelle gorgée.

— Je veux dire, si elle prévoyait de l'inviter, elle aurait dû m'en parler pour mettre au point un plan !

— Oh, fait Matt, c'est Shiro qui l'a invitée.

— _Pardon ?_

Elle a un peu l'impression qu'on vient de lui annoncer l'existence des Pokémon.

— Shiro a fait le premier pas ? répète-t-elle. _Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

— Je lui ai dit que s'il ne l'invitait pas, j'enverrais à Allura des captures d'écran de lui en train de paniquer par message. Style, _Matt, qu'est-ce que je fais, elle est assise juste à côté à la cafet'. Oh, Matt, pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une élève ?_ Ce genre de connerie.

— Shiro s'inquiète vraiment de ça ? rit Pidge. Ils ont presque le même âge. Et puis, Allura est en bio, alors...

— Je sais ! Et il n'y a aucune loi interdisant ça, c'est juste... Shiro est parano.

— À qui le dis-tu...

Elle passe la prochaine heure à fusiller Allura de messages.

— — —

— — —

La chambre de Pidge correspond exactement à l'idée que l'on se fait d'une chambre d'étudiant, mais en pire. Des oreillers sont jetés partout, des couvertures, sous lesquelles se cachent des vieux câbles, des pochettes vides de jeux vidéo et des paquets de chips à moitié entamés. Même les murs sont couverts de posters plus ou moins vieux, souvent complètement absurdes : l'affiche du spectacle de danse auquel elle avait participé à ses huit ans, un poster pour chaque _Alien_ sorti, les simples mots "CANADA IS NOT REAL", etc. Ses parents n'osent même plus y rentrer.

Keith, en revanche, participe largement au joyeux bordel abrité par le lieu. Alors que dans son appartement, il est limite maniaque, là il ne se gêne pas pour balancer ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce, et déranger ses piles de DVD, l'hypocrite.

— Tu sais que Allura sort avec Shiro ? demande immédiatement Pidge.

À peine entré, Keith soupire et fait un geste en direction de la porte. Pour montrer son désaccord, Pidge lui lance une chaussette dessus.

— _Keith Kogane !_ grogne-t-elle. N'ose même pas penser à fuir !

— Je, je sais déjà où cette conversation _va_ et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

— Tu sais, dit Pidge, je ne pensais même pas te parler de _Lance_.

— Tu es sûre de ça ?

— Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Son ami pousse un nouveau soupir, et se retourne pour se laisser glisser sur une couverture à côté d'elle, en signe d'abandon. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus bouclés que d'habitude, et il passe son index pour les ramener derrière son visage avec un petit air boudeur, ce qui est certes mignon, mais pas suffisamment pour prendre Pidge de court.

— Shiro t'en a parlé ? demande-t-elle.

— Uhhhh...

— Keith, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ce genre de réponses ?

Il prend un air blasé, et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, grogne-t-il, les gens ne risquent pas de me comprendre si je n'utilise que des onomatopées. Et pour te répondre, _oui_ , Shiro m'en a parlé. Il a passé trois heures à choisir sa tenue, et j'étais la pauvre âme désignée à le conseiller.

Pidge se met à rire.

— Tu veux dire que Shiro a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de te demander, à toi, des conseilles en fringues ?

Nouveau regard noir.

— Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça.

— Tu portes des _mitaines_.

— Pendant deux ans, tu as refusé de porter la moindre tenue n'ayant pas au moins une touche de vert, réplique-t-il. Et puis, il n'y avait que moi à la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

— Hey, le vert est définitivement la meilleure couleur existante ! s'offusque-t-elle.

— Rouge, marmonne Keith.

— _Vert_.

Il lui jette un regard de poisson mort.

— Pidge. On ne va pas _encore_ avoir cette dispute, si ?

— Probablement pas.

Elle reporte son attention à son ordinateur, retournant à l'activité qu'elle avait avant l'arrivée de son ami.

— Tu bosses encore sur ton projet de robotique ? Le concours en Europe ?

— Yup. Shiro t'en a parlé ?

— Huh, un peu ? Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une finale en Espagne, ou quelque chose du genre...

— Tu viendras avec nous ? demande immédiatement Pidge.

Keith hausse un sourcil, saisissant une pomme qui traînait par terre pour croquer dedans.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais que vous arriverez en finale ? grogne-t-il.

— Pff, sérieusement, Keith ? Avec moi, Hunk et Shiro tu peux être sûr qu'on arrive _au moins_ en finale. À nous l'Europe !

— J'en conclus que ça se passe bien, sourit-il.

Pidge presse ses lunettes contre son petit nez avec excitation.

— Oui ! Hunk s'occupe de la conception et de la CAO, je suis plus dans la programmation des robots. Shiro est notre prof tuteur et il n'est pas vraiment supposé aider, mais il nous ramène des pièces qui traînent pour qu'on ait pas besoin d'en acheter, ou nous conseille des fournisseurs. C'est cool.

— Vous avez plusieurs robots à faire ?

— Yup. Un ou deux pour chaque épreuve. À chaque fois, le robot doit pouvoir s'adapter à un certain plateau de jeu, et doit effectuer plusieurs tâches. Mais la partie la plus drôle, c'est de trouver des moyens d'empêcher le robot adverse d'effectuer ces mêmes tâches...

Keith éclate de rire, et lui donne un petit coup de coude.

— Ne leur mettez pas trop la pâtée.

— Bien sûr que si ! Il y aura des larmes et du sang. Pas de notre côté, bien sûr.

— Ça a l'air marrant. Je viendrai voir.

— Tu as intérêt ! La première manche n'est pas loin d'ici, de toute façon. La deuxième est à New-York. Et après ça, c'est l'Espagne !

Elle continue à lui parler de leur projet, des différentes règles et des robots sur lesquels ils travaillent. Keith s'intéresse et donne même quelques idées plutôt cool. Pidge sait que pour son projet tutoré, il retape une moto, ce qui lui correspond plutôt bien, et est vraiment stylé, quand on y pense.

Ils se font interrompre par Allura, qui entre dans la chambre avec un petit sourire en coin, peinant visiblement à cacher son excitation. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voit, Pidge ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer un moment. Si Keith et elle sont des cas désespérés lorsqu'il s'agit de mode (et encore, Keith peut avoir un certain style, quand on y fait _vraiment_ attention), Allura est une vraie diva. Quoi qu'elle porte, elle trouve toujours le moyen de se mettre en valeur. C'est déjà une très belle fille, avec sa peau sombre et ses cheveux éclatants, mais cette façon de toujours savoir quoi mettre, et comment le mettre, ça la rend presque intimidante, dans un sens.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle dégage une aura douce et confiante. Elle porte une robe claire et plutôt simple, avec une veste en jean qui lui va vraiment à merveille. Ses cheveux sont tressés. Elle se précipite sur Pidge en réussissant par miracle à éviter tous les obstacles présents sur le sol.

— Mon dieu, Pidge, dit-elle avec un accent britannique prononcé, c'était tellement _génial_ !

— Oui, enfin ça aurait probablement pu arriver depuis genre un an si vous n'étiez pas aussi bornés...

— Un an, venant de Shiro, c'est déjà un exploit, grogne Keith.

La remarque tire un rire joyeux à Allura. Elle se laisse tomber entre eux deux et reste silencieuse un moment. Mais même sans utiliser de mots, Pidge peut dire qu'elle est heureuse, et aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître, ça la rend tout aussi heureuse. Enfin, peut-être pas autant. Mais c'est toujours agréable de voir que des choses positives puissent arriver à Allura.

— Tu as l'air presque aussi heureuse que Shiro hier, reprend Keith avec un sourire. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça.

— Oh mon dieu, dit Pidge, Keith Kogane avec un petit sourire tout mignon repéré dans le quartier. Appelez la presse.

— _Pidge_.

— Si tu pouvais faire la même tête quand nous sommes en société, plutôt que d'avoir l'air émotionnellement constipé, peut-être que toi et Lance seriez dans la même situation que Shiro et Allura.

— Oh, intervient Allura, c'est vrai que vous seriez mignons, tous les deux !

Le visage de Keith prend une teinte cramoisie, alors qu'il tente de se cacher derrière la première couverture qui lui vient à portée de main.

— Tu n'aimes _même pas_ Lance, dit-il à Allura avec un ton accusateur, comme si le fait de ne pas aimer Lance était un crime absolument impardonnable.

Allura hausse les épaules.

— Si, je l'aime bien. Au départ, son comportement m'irritait vraiment, mais depuis que je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, je le trouve plutôt sympa.

Pidge se retourne juste à temps pour voir Keith lui jeter un regard plein de détresse, dans le style _'mais Allura tu as tellement de chance de t'être faite draguée par Lance'_ , qu'elle décide de ne pas pointer du doigt pour ne pas embarrasser Keith plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

— Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment essayer de passer plus de temps avec lui, soupire Allura. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Il m'a demandé où tu étais, à la fête de Shay.

Le visage de Keith semble s'illuminer, comme une ampoule qu'on alimente subitement. Pidge se demande si son visage ne pourrait pas briller dans le noir, mais elle est trop flemmarde pour se lever et éteindre la lumière.

— C'est vrai ? demande-t-il.

— Bien sûr. Je te dis qu'il t'aime bien. Il avait l'air vraiment déçu que tu ne sois pas là. Si je me souviens bien, il a dit quelque chose du genre _'avec qui est-ce que je vais avoir un concours de shot si ce n'est pas Mul- Keith ?'_

— Tu allais dire 'Mullet', accuse Keith.

— ... Nonn, répond innocemment Allura.

— _Allura_.

— D'accord, il a dit 'Mullet', mais ça ne change rien à la situation !

Il semblerait que si, car Keith se met à replier ses genoux contre son torse, et à marmonner pendant au moins deux minutes sur la façon dont l'univers a décidé de se foutre de sa gueule. Pidge sait qu'il joue la comédie : Keith a plein de raisons de penser que la vie de ne pas lui offrir de choses positives, mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec Lance.

Lorsqu'il se redresse à nouveau, il a l'air encore plus fatigué que précédemment.

— Je suis vraiment content pour toi et Shiro, tu sais. On n'est pas obligés de parler de Lance maintenant.

— Mais si ! s'exclame Allura. Ce serait tellement cool que vous soyez ensemble !

— Il n'est même pas attiré par les mecs, fait remarquer Keith.

— Huh, tu ne peux pas savoir ça, proteste Pidge.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu flirter avec autre chose qu'une fille.

— Je suis d'accord avec Pidge, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne demandes pas.

— Plutôt mourir.

— Keith, tu ne fais pas vraiment d'efforts ! dit Allura.

— Ce n'est pas _si_ simple ! Si je demande, il _saura_ que je suis intéressé !

— Bah oui, fait Pidge, c'est le plan.

— Eh bien c'est toujours non. Non, _allez vous faire foutre_.

— Et si je lui demande ? propose Allura.

— Je ne vous croirai pas à moins d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux, dit Keith.

Pidge et Allura échangent un regard complice.

Ohhhh, le jeu est lancé.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre :)

Oui, le post avec les carottes existe vraiment sur Tumblr. Je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience, mais... Mmmh, pourquoi pas 8D ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1

Hey ! Ce chapitre est en deux parties, parce que ce site est refuse de me laisser poster tout d'une coup ;; v ;; ! Un grand merci à Bymeha, qui a corrigé le texte :D !

Sinon, j'ai aussi rajouté quelques chansons à la playlist de la fic ^^ ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **ii. I don't want to be just another**_

 _ **Fighter without fire, nothing to inspire**_

 _ **In a million years when we're older**_

 _ **Finally we can be part of history**_

— _Zoom, Last Dinosaurs_

 **— — —**

 **— — —**

 **NOM DE L'EXPÉRIENCE : EXPÉRIENCE N°14**

 **Objectif de l'expérience :** prouver à Keith que Lance n'est pas hétérosexuel.

 **Phénomène identifié :** Lance, au premier abord, ne semble effectivement flirter qu'avec des filles. Mais en y regardant de plus près, le sujet tend à s'intéresser d'une façon moins visible aux individus de sexe masculin ( _note_ : en particulier le sujet répondant au nom de Keith Kogane).

 **Facteurs choisi :** le sexe de l'individu avec lequel il interagit.

 **Paramètres observés :** l'attitude du sujet en fonction du sexe et de la personne.

 **MISE EN PLACE DE L'EXPÉRIENCE :**

 **Matériel requis :** sujet répondant au nom de Takashi Shirogane, sujets tests, suffisamment de monnaie pour payer quelques verres en bar.

 **Procédure envisagée :** suivre discrètement le sujet jusqu'à son bar favori et envoyer les deux sujets test Hunk et Nyma lui payer un coup, puis envoyer le sujet Takashi Shirogane faire de même. Observer la réaction du sujet.

 **RÉSULTATS ATTENDUS :**

Si la réaction du sujet est plus proche de sa réaction face au sujet test Hunk, alors nous pouvons assumer l'un des points suivants :

\- Qu'il n'est pas, en effet, attiré par les hommes.

\- Qu'il ne veut pas montrer son attirance pour hommes.

\- Qu'il est potentiellement attiré par les hommes, mais pas Shiro ( _note_ : peu probable).

Si la réaction du sujet est plus proche de sa réaction face au sujet test Nyma, alors nous pouvons assumer l'un des points suivants :

\- Qu'il est attiré par les hommes.

\- Qu'il veut montrer qu'il est attiré par les hommes.

\- Qu'il n'est pas attiré par les hommes, mais que Shiro est une exception ( _note_ : hypothèse tout à fait envisageable, ne pas l'évoquer devant Keith).

— — —

— — —

L'expression de Keith vaut toutes les richesses du monde ; les lèvres légèrement écartées, ahuri, il fixe le petit écran devant lui comme s'il s'agissait du dernier spécimen d'une espèce supposée disparue.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de regarder, dit-il.

— Ceci, répond Pidge d'un ton plat, est une preuve. _LA_ preuve, pour être exacte.

— _La. Preuve. De. Quoi._

Il tapote l'écran en fronçant les sourcils, une expression que l'on pourrait qualifier d'automatique chez lui.

— Oh mon dieu, reprend-il avant de laisser le temps à Pidge de répondre, dis-moi que je suis en train d'halluciner et que je ne suis pas en train de regarder une vidéo de Lance en train de draguer mon _frère_. Qui sort avec Allura.

— Oh, c'est exactement ça. Tu ne voulais pas nous croire quand nous avons dit que Lance pouvait être attiré par des hommes, alors voici ta preuve.

Le visage de Keith semble hésiter entre le masque meurtrier, ou celui du type qui ne trouve pas le rayon alcool dans un supermarché. Il passe ses mains dans sa nuque en s'étirant, comme s'il devait se retenir d'étouffer quelqu'un, ou un truc du genre. Et avec son look emo, on pourrait lui donner cette attention. Surtout quand le gars est habillé tout en noir, et porte un immense sweat malgré la chaleur. Il s'interrompt soudainement dans son geste et revient à sa pose originale, accoudé sur la table, digne d'un joueur de poker prêt à vous éblouir avec son jeu.

— Allura n'a pas pu donner son accord pour ça, fait-il remarquer.

— Allura est la raison de la réussite de cette expérience, fait Pidge. Elle a réussi à rassembler tous les sujets voulu. Sauf Hunk. Et tu connais Shiro, il n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle ne l'y avait pas poussé. De toute façon, tu sais comment est Allura. Elle trouve le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Allura a littéralement trois modes : super mignonne et excitée, The Mom™, ou bien _vas-y-tu-me-fais-encore-chier-et-je-vais-te-défoncer-ta-race_ ; ce qui fait d'elle une personne redoutable.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonne Keith. C'est tellement- tellement-

— Brillant ?

— Non. Stupide. _Inutile_.

Pidge soupire, et essaye de se retourner d'un mouvement limpide vers lui, avant de se souvenir que les chaises de la cafétéria ne sont pas équipées de roulettes, ce qui rend l'action beaucoup moins cool.

— Mais c'est ta preuve ! fait-elle. Tu as _dit_ que tu voulais une preuve !

— C'est- ce n'est pas- honnêtement, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligés de faire tout ça.

— Peut-être, mais c'était marrant, et tu as ta preuve maintenant !

— Malheureusement, ça ne peut pas compter comme une preuve, proteste Keith.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

Il soupire longuement.

— Parce que c'est... SHIRO ! Pidge, presque tout le monde est attiré par Shiro, hétéro ou pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de personnes qui ont essayé de me sous-tirer des informations à son sujet parce que je suis son frère !

— Si, je peux savoir, parce que tu t'en plains à moi à chaque fois.

— Peu importe, rétorque Keith. Affaire classée.

Et Pidge a beau essayer de le raisonner, il ne décolle pas de son opinion.

— — —

— — —

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont au bar, et que Keith le voit accoudé au comptoir, en train de parler à Rolo avec ce ton un peu particulier, les yeux rieurs et le sourire charmeur, qu'il accepte de croire que Lance est peut-être bien bisexuel. Ou pansexuel. Ou peu importe.

Mais au lieu de prendre ça comme une motivation, il semble se décomposer d'avantage, s'écroulant sur sa chaise comme une épave.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout le monde se fasse draguer par Lance, _sauf moi_ , se plaint-il.

Pidge sirote son panaché, et hausse ses petites épaules. Elle se donne le mémo de ne pas laisser Keith boire plus de trois verres ce soir, parce qu'elle ne tient pas à avoir affaire à sa fameuse phase déprime du quatrième mojito.

— Patient tu dois te montrer. La persévérance sera la clé. Par toi Lance est déjà intéressé.

L'expression de Keith se fige, et il tourne la tête avec une lenteur comique, pour voir Shiro derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, arborant un sourire complètement surréaliste.

— Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu es comme ça, demande-t-il en prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Pidge ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais pour faire bonne mesure, elle passe une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Quand tu étais plus petit, ça te faisait rire quand je faisais ça, dit Shiro avec une moue amusée.

— Quand j'étais _petit_. Il serait temps de s'adapter, _playboy_ , grommelle Keith.

Shiro perd immédiatement son sourire, pour prendre un air interrogateur.

— Il est jaloux, explique Pidge.

Keith marmonne quelques phrases plus ou moins contestataires, tapant du pied sous la table.

— Huh, jaloux ? demande Shiro.

— De toi et Lance.

— Parce qu'on a parlé quinze minutes hier ?

— Oui.

— C'est un peu excessif, non ?

Keith ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il soupire et se lève d'un mouvement fluide pour rejoindre le bar et commander un nouveau cocktail, restant le plus loin possible de Lance. Remarquant le regard concerné de Shiro, Pidge lui fait un clin d'oeil.

— Je garde un oeil sur lui, assure-t-elle.

— Merci.

— Comme ça tu peux profiter d'un peu de temps libre avec Allura, plutôt que de jouer les baby-sitters.

Il essaye visiblement de cacher son embarras, mais ses joues sont suffisamment rouges pour que n'importe qui puisse le griller un kilomètre à la ronde. Shiro a beau être le plus âgé, ce qu'il peut être innocent, parfois. Mais il bredouille à nouveau de vagues remerciements, sort son portable, probablement pour appeler la jeune femme en question.

Pidge le regarde partir et tend son pouce vers le haut. Puis, le tourne vers le bas lorsqu'elle voit Keith revenir vers elle avec une seule boisson.

— — —

— — —

Elle éprouve un léger sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'elle pense au nombre d'heures qu'elle et Matt ont passé à ranger son bureau (plus ou moins), tout ça pour le retrouver dans un bordel encore plus phénoménal trois jours plus tard. Mais elle n'y peut rien, si elle a autant de dossiers et de feuilles volantes à traîner un peu partout. Elle utiliserait bien la technique du _vas-y-que-je-fous-tout-sous-mon-lit-pour-faire-genre-c'est-rangé_ , mais mine de rien, beaucoup de documents sont plutôt importants, alors elle préfère les garder en évidence.

Il commence à faire chaud. Genre, assez chaud pour que ça la mette sur les nerfs. Dehors, des oiseaux piaillent et ne veulent pas s'arrêter. D'habitude ça ne la dérange pas mais là ça dure depuis des heures, et puis la ville est déjà ultra bruyante d'ordinaire. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle aime à propos des grandes villes : il y a des regroupements, des espaces de partage, c'est là que les avancées se font ; au coeur de la ville. Mais là ce n'est de toute évidence pas un de ces jours peinards où elle peut juste se la couler douce en pensant à tout ça.

Elle a du boulot à terminer. Les gens ont l'air de penser que Pidge n'est pas le genre de personne à prendre du retard dans ses devoirs, mais quand ça ne l'intéresse pas, ça ne l'intéresse pas, point barre. Elle a pas envie de se casser la tête sur des exercices à la con, elle est comme tout le monde. Et puis, il y a eu son projet robotique qui a pris une bonne partie de son temps libre. Elle pensait avoir le temps de tout faire, mais c'était sans compter Keith.

Keith, en deux jours, a trouvé le moyen de se disputer cinq fois avec Lance, et de s'attirer les foudres de leur prof de math, et de faire une quasi-insolation en courant trop longtemps au soleil parce qu'il avait besoin, elle cite, _de se changer les idées_.

Et à ce point-là, elle a décidé de laisser faire Allura. Elle connaît Keith depuis plus longtemps et elle est plus douée pour ce genre de choses de toute façon. Plus douée que Shiro, même. C'était elle qui le gérait quand Shiro n'était pas là. Et c'était une période particulièrement difficile. Pidge n'était pas là au départ — elle vivait le drame de son côté à elle, alors elle sait quand même ce que ça fait —, mais elle a entendu Allura en parler, et elle l'a vu de loin, quand elle était assez lucide pour s'occuper d'autre chose que de ses problèmes. Allura dit toujours que Keith s'était juste arrêté de ressentir, au départ ; c'était un pantin, sur auto-pilote. Puis tout d'un coup, il s'était mis à extérioriser tout, et ça avait été encore pire. Il vibrait de colère, peu importe quels événements se produisaient, peu importe qui en était à l'origine. C'était là que Pidge l'avait rencontré. Ça lui avait fait bizarre, parce que Shiro était venu tellement de fois à la maison, elle aurait eu mille autres façons de rencontrer Keith, mais elle l'avait juste vu dans son collège, et il avait su qui elle était, et après ça, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Pidge n'avait pas eu cette étrange phase de mort-vivant, celle où vous êtes accablé par la tristesse et que vous avez juste envie envie d'en finir avec tout. Elle avait juste été en colère. Elle gueulait. Les gens disaient _c'est fini_ , elle disait _non_. _Non, c'est pas fini, vous pouvez pas savoir ça, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis une éternité, mais c'est pas fini, je le sais._ Et Keith la rejoignait et il disait ça aussi, il disait _allez vous faire foutre, vous savez pas de quoi vous parlez._ Et il avait raison.

Pidge n'a pas envie de repenser à ça. Elle peut pas s'en empêcher mais elle déteste ça, alors elle se concentre à nouveau sur ses devoirs. C'est pas normal d'avoir chaud comme ça à cette période de l'année. Elle porte un short de sport et un débardeur en coton et elle est quand même en sueur. Sur son bureau, son portable vibre une, puis deux fois. Elle se résout à répondre au bout de la troisième.

C'est Hunk.

— Si Keith a tué Lance, je ne prends aucune responsabilité, dit-elle immédiatement.

— Euh... Non ? Lance est vivant. Je crois ?

Il y a ensuite un petit silence, comme si Hunk allait vraiment vérifier si c'était le cas.

— Bon, je t'explique le truc, dit Hunk.

— Je t'écoute.

— Lance et moi louons un appartement pas très loin de l'université. Il appartenait à des amis à sa famille, donc le loyer ne paraissait pas trop cher...

Pidge sait ça, pour avoir passé de nombreuses soirées là-bas depuis l'année dernière. Hunk continue.

— Et genre, les propriétaires ont changé depuis quelque temps, et nous ont dit que le prix risquait d'augmenter d'ici quelques mois.

— Ahh, fait Pidge, je vois le problème.

— Ils veulent bien le laisser jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais le plus vite on trouve quelque chose d'autre, le mieux c'est. Et-

— Il y a des chambres de libres dans notre complexe étudiant, le coupe-t-elle.

Le visage de Hunk semble s'illuminer. Enfin, elle ne le _voit_ pas, mais l'intonation dans sa voix change suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le deviner.

— C'est vrai ? Il me semblait que tu avais dit quelque chose comme ça mais c'est plutôt rare.

— C'est avec les programmes d'échange, répond-elle. Plusieurs étudiants partent à l'étranger pour deux ou trois semestre. Comme ça s'est fait au milieu de l'année les chambres n'ont pas toutes été refilées. Je pense qu'on peut vous trouver ce qu'il faut.

— Yeesssss !

Elle et Keith ont chacun une chambre dans une des cités U du coin. La différence étant que Pidge ne reste là-bas qu'en semaine, car elle n'habite pas si loin que ça. La plupart du temps, ils s'invitent juste dans la chambre de l'autre pour bavarder jusqu'à l'épuisement — Keith n'est pas très loquace de manière générale, mais une fois qu'on trouve les bons sujets, il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il n'empêche, quelques têtes familières de plus ne feraient pas de mal.

— J'irai demander lundi prochain pour vous, si tu veux, dit-elle. Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ça pose problème.

— C'est super cool de ta part, Pidge !

— Yup.

— Attends que j'annonce ça à Lance...

— Attends que j'annonce ça à _Keith_.

Un silence leur fait comprendre qu'ils sont parvenus à la même conclusion.

— Oh boy, dit Hunk, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que ça, finalement...

— Je veux bien te suivre là-dessus.

— Lance va encore me harceler pour trouver des challenges pour eux deux.

— Keith va encore me dire qu'il va mourir au moins dix fois par jour.

— Ouais... Il va falloir supporter ça. Mais ça vaudra quand même le coup ! Si on a deux chambres, bien sûr.

— On s'arrangera, sourit Pidge. Et au pire, il suffira de tuer deux gars pour libérer des chambres.

— Haha, elle est bonne. Ta blague. Si c'en était bien une. Pidge. C'était une blague, hein ?

— Je te laisse te faire ta propre idée...

— Pidge.

— Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce genre de chose si tu veux habiter pas loin.

À l'autre bout de la ligne, elle entend un léger gémissement, puis un rire. Ça ne pourrait définitivement pas leur faire de mal.

— — —

— — —

Quand on parle le même langage que Lance, certaines évidences se creusent au fil du temps. Par exemple, qui dit déménagement dit soirée, dit jeux stupides.

Soyons tout de suite honnêtes ; Pidge n'a aucun soucis avec les jeux d'alcool eux-même. Elle aime les jeux de cartes en particulier, et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle profite de l'état de faiblesse des autres pour tricher — parce qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Presque. Par contre, les jeux à la con où il faut genre, embrasser des gens, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère. D'ailleurs, ça semble également être le cas de Keith, Hunk, et Shiro et Allura (qui ont une _immunité de couple_ , comme si un truc pareil existait).

Elle et Hunk s'arrangent pour rester à l'écart, et pendant un moment, Keith fait de même. C'était sans compter sur Lance, qui arrive derrière lui avec un sourire en coin et le met au défi d'embrasser le plus de personnes possible (ce qui est complètement con, vu que le jeu fait que les défis sont distribués _aléatoirement_ ), et Keith tombe dans le panneau (comme d'habitude). Pidge le regarder de loin faire tourner la bouteille, et attendre la sentence. Bisou sur la joue de la fille d'en face. Lance qui se moque parce qu'il a un tour d'avance.

L'appartement est petit, mais rempli à son maximum ; les murs semblent sur le point de craquer à cause des danseurs, combinés aux basses qui font trembler le sol. Pidge laisse la musique tambouriner jusqu'à son cœur, _boum_ , faire vibrer sa peau, _boum_ , frissons, envie de bouger. Elle reste immobile, pourtant, son verre de whisky coca à la main, en train de rire à cause d'une chose que Hunk vient de dire. Elle ne connaît pas tout le monde, mais ça ne la dérange pas. L'alcool la rend un peu plus bavarde, et elle n'est pas du genre à être embarrassée de toute façon. Elle s'intègre plutôt bien — l'expérience est d'autant plus facile quand Hunk est celui qui la présente. Si vous ne la connaissiez pas, voici la règle à propos de Hunk : il connaît tout le monde, tout le monde l'apprécie.

Pidge entend un sifflement et se retourne pour voir Allura, son verre en plastique rouge aux lèvres, en train de désigner le groupe de Lance du doigt. Lance, qui est en train _d'embrasser_ Keith — d'une façon un peu dégoûtante, si vous voulez vraiment son avis ; Pidge n'y connaît pas grand-chose en baiser, mais est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment obligés de s'aspirer le visage comment ça ? Probablement pas. Malgré cela, elle arrête immédiatement tout ce qu'elle est en train de faire pour sortir son portable de sa poche et filmer la scène, on ne sait jamais.

Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, et lorsqu'ils se séparent, Keith a un air un peu rêveur, alors que Lance joue la carte du type qui ne se laisse pas impressionner (mauvais menteur, constate Pidge). Puis, la bouteille tourne encore, quelqu'un d'autre se voit attribuer un nouveau défi. Elle se demande si elle doit bouger et aller voir comment va Keith, mais elle doute que ça lui plairait. Son regard est désespérément accroché à Lance, il ressemble à un garçon qui regarde la vitrine d'une boutique de bonbons mais qui n'a pas assez d'argent pour se payer quelque chose. Envie, tristesse, sûrement un peu de regrets, aussi. Puis, quand Lance est invité à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, jalousie, brillante dans le regard ; brute et noire comme les abysses, qui forme une aura tremblante autour de lui. Pidge le regarde se lever avec une lenteur calculée, puis se diriger vers le balcon, la démarche furieuse.

— Je reviens, dit-elle à Hunk.

— Mmh, ça va aller ? demande-t-il avec un air un peu inquiet.

— Probablement pas, soupire-t-elle. Mais bon. Tu connais Keith. Tout prend toujours une ampleur démesurée avec lui.

Hunk hausse les épaules.

— Pas autant qu'avec Lance, marmonne-t-il.

— Pas faux.

— Mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas du genre à savoir se contrôler quand ce genre de chose arrive.

— Disons que ce n'est pas son point fort.

Pidge saute du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée, et sent un petit moment sa tête tourner malgré la faible quantité d'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang. Hunk lui attrape le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en avant, et elle lui fait un geste de la main pour le remercier, avant de rejoindre à son tour le balcon.

L'endroit est assez étroit, envahit d'une épaisse couche de fumée accompagnant la forte odeur de cigarette qui règne. Keith est accoudé aux barreaux, le regard plongé sur la rue à cette heure-ci quasi-vide, une clope à la main. Pidge fixe un instant la petite braise rougeâtre à son bout, avec de se glisser à côté de lui.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu _fumes_ ? lâche-t-elle.

— Je ne fume pas, dit Keith en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Pidge hausse un sourcil, le regardant exalter la fumée avec lenteur.

— Tu fumes plus que tu ne fumes _pas_ , fait-elle remarquer.

Ça a le mérite de le faire rire. Un rire un peu forcé, un peu étrange, mais toujours un rire.

— Ça ne veut rien dire, répond-il.

— Tu as compris l'idée.

Il soupire, et tend ses bras, laissant son corps reposer en arrière tout en basculant sur les talons.

— Tu as aussi compris ce que je voulais dire, marmonne-t-il. Je ne fume pas habituellement.

Comme pour se donner raison, il se met à tousser. Pidge laisser tomber l'affaire — à quoi bon ? Elle n'est pas là pour jouer les flics, Shiro se réserve ce rôle.

— Ça va ? demande-t-elle à la place.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

— Faire quoi ? demande-t-il en jetant sa cigarette dans le pot de fleur juste à côté.

— Keith, tu sais que je sais que tu sais de quoi est-ce que je parle, dit-elle avec un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il prend quelques secondes pour analyser ses mots, puis baisse les yeux avec une moue un peu contrariée. Puis, il prend une grande inspiration et ramène sa tête en avant-

Pour la cogner contre les barreaux avec une force qui les fait trembler, jusque sous les doigts de Pidge.

— _Keith ! Mais ça va pas ?_ s'exclame-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Il pousse un gémissement sourd, et elle le prend par les épaules pour le ramener en arrière et le force à s'appuyer contre le mur. Il s'y laisse glisser, et elle l'accompagne dans son mouvement. En jetant un coup d'œil à son expression, elle est rassurée de voir qu'il n'a pas l'air de s'être amoché plus que ça. Son front est tout rouge — il aura probablement une bosse le lendemain —, mais rien de très grave. Il n'empêche que le geste l'a prise par surprise. Il faut toujours que Keith fasse ce genre de choses spontanées comme ça, sans se soucier de ce qui risque de se passer s'il le fait. Parfois, elle a peur qu'il ne se contrôle vraiment pas pour quelque chose de plus grave.

— Hey, dit-elle doucement, ça va ?

Il laisse échapper un nouveau rire.

— Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, dit-il. Je me sens juste tellement _bête_.

— Ça arrive à tout le monde, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Puis après une courte pause, elle reprend :

— Mais je t'avoue que se cogner la tête juste après de cette façon, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ commun.

— Peut-être que je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde, se défend-il.

Elle lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

— Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça, déjà ? demande-t-elle.

— Huh, je n'ai jamais dit ça. De toute façon, quoi que je te dise, il y a genre, quatre-vingt pour-cent de chance que tu le saches.

Il soupire pour ce qui semble être la centième fois, et laisse sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui, le regard dirigé vers les étoiles. Il fait chaud, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nuages ; mais la pollution forme une voûte qui s'étend sur tout le champ de vision, et ils ne voient probablement pas le ciel briller de tout son soûl. De toute façon, ça c'est un sentiment ancré dans le quotidien, on s'y habitue. À regarder les gens et les choses, il faut toujours qu'on y trouve des défauts qui éclipsent le reste. Et cela fait des années que Pidge a arrêté de se limiter à cela ; si elle le faisait, elle ne ferait pas grand-chose de sa vie. Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose le cache que le ciel ne brille pas vraiment.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû participer à ce stupide jeu, dit enfin Keith.

— Vois le bon côté des choses : tu as enfin pu embrasser Lance !

— C'est justement le problème ! s'exclame Keith.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Je ne dirai pas que c'est un problème. Ça ne peut pas vraiment être considéré comme une avancée ou quoi vu que c'était un jeu, mais rapporté à la situation, ce n'est pas un _problème_.

— Ce n'est pas un problème pour la situation, mais c'en est un pour _moi_ ! insiste Keith. Comment est-ce que je vais me remettre d'avoir, d'avoir, avec Lance, et-

— _Embrassé_ , coupe Pidge avec un sourcil levé. Tu peux dire le mot à voix haute, ça ne va pas te tuer.

— Peu importe !

Il ne rajoute pas « je suis mort », mais Pidge devine les mots.

— Tu vas t'en remettre, dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'un stupide baiser. Tu as embrassé d'autres gens avant ça. Moi je pense que tu devrais plutôt prendre ça comme un encouragement ! J'ai vu la façon dont Lance te regardait, et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas complètement indifférent à toi. Alors au lieu de te lamenter, tu devrais tenter quelque chose.

C'est en prononçant les mots qu'elle se rend compte à quel point elle est mal placée pour donner des conseils. Bon sang, même Keith a plus d'expérience qu'elle en la matière ! Elle devrait appeler Allura, ou quelqu'un comme Hunk, ou Shay. Mais à l'intérieur, les autres ont l'air de s'amuser. La musique augmente en intensité, elle entend des cris fêtards à travers la baie vitrée. En y jetant un coup d'oeil, elle aperçoit Allura qui danse dans les bras de Shiro, les pieds presque décollés du sol — et tout le monde sait qu'elle ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui quasiment la soulever comme ça. Elle aborde un doux sourire, et semble bien loin de toute zone de conflit. Pidge ne pense même pas à l'interrompre.

Keith ne lui répond pas, il suit son regard et pousse un long soupir en apercevant son frère et Allura.

— Je n'arrive pas à dire si je me sens vraiment heureux pour eux, ou si je suis super jaloux, dit-il.

Pidge hausse un sourcil, et fait la grimace.

— Les deux en même temps, c'est possible, non ?

— Sûrement.

— T'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que ça ira pour toi et Lance.

— On ne s'entend même pas si bien que ça. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis allé tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça.

Elle ne répond pas. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend Keith dire qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. Le concept lui paraît plutôt lointain — Pidge n'est jamais tombée amoureuse, n'a jamais vraiment eu le moindre intérêt romantique, et pour tout avouer, ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Mais la façon dont Keith prononce le mot, comme s'il était à la fois lourd contre sa langue, et en même temps infiniment doux ; ça lui fait quelque chose. Son ton est résigné. On dirait que la possibilité que Lance l'aime en retour est complètement infime (ce qui, d'après les analyses de Pidge, est complètement faux). Ça lui fait un peu de peine. Mais en même temps, elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire : il n'y a que le temps qui peut démêler ces problèmes-là. Et au centre du nœud ? Lance. Pas elle.

Une brise fraîche vient caresser ses traits, et elle ferme les yeux, avant de se blottir contre son ami, sa tête enfouie dans le cou du jeune homme. Keith sent l'alcool, et un peu ce parfum que Lance porte, aussi. Bientôt, elle sent sa tête à lui recouvrir la sienne, et ils restent dans cette position, dans le silence et l'éclat des étoiles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent virer par la prochaine vague de fumeurs.

— — —

— — —

Pidge n'a jamais aimé les vacances de printemps. Enfin, si, peut-être ; quand elle était petite et qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenirs déplaisants à y associer. Aujourd'hui, elle sent une vague de mélancolie s'abattre sur elle, emporter son petit corps dans un océan éloigné du reste du monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, ou quoi que ce soit. Pidge n'a plus de raison de se sentir comme ça. C'est plus un rappel, comme quand vous passez votre doigt dans l'eau salée après vous être coupé ; ça picote, c'est désagréable. Un mémo placé sur le calendrier : n'oublie pas qu'il y a sept ans, il s'est passé ça et _ça_.

Alors elle se sent seule. Ça a sûrement à voir avec le fait que Matt traîne pas mal avec Shiro, en ce moment. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait l'appeler, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais en même temps elle n'a pas envie de le faire. La solitude, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Elle s'étend sur son lit, regarde le plafond pendant des heures et pense à plein de choses auxquelles elle ne prend jamais le temps de réfléchir. Elle a l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans le ventre, qui la rend lourde sur son matelas, qui l'empêche de bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, c'est la sensation familière d'un ventre qui gargouille qui la force à se lever. Elle enfile rapidement une paire de chaussettes dont les motifs sont constitués de petites têtes d'aliens verts sur un fond noir — Keith possède les mêmes mais en noir sur fond rouge. Puis, elle attrape un gilet, se préparant à la fraîcheur de la cuisine, et descend les marches quatre à quatre.

Sa mère est en bas. Elle boit une tisane, probablement, les yeux perdus dans le paysage urbain visible à travers la grande baie vitrée. En voyant Pidge arriver, elle se retourne vers elle avec un léger sourire.

— Il y a des wraps et une salade de fruits dans le frigo, dit-elle.

— Yep ! s'exclame Pidge. Avec des kiwis dedans ?

— Bien sûr.

— Cool.

Elle ne passe plus énormément de temps seule avec sa mère. Il faut qu'un autre membre de la famille soit là pour lui rappeler qu'elles ne sont plus toutes seules. Parce que quand elles l'étaient, ce n'était pas une affaire de salade de fruits, ou de sourires.

C'était Pidge, en train de hurler, qui fracassait des verres sur le sol avec une fureur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas chez elle.

— _Ne dis pas qu'ils sont morts ! On n'en sait rien !_

Et sa mère répondait :

— _Si, si tu pouvais juste arrêter, si on pouvait juste essayer de vivre sans eux maintenant ! Je ne peux pas me raccrocher à des espoirs si minces comme ça, Katie. Tu sais que c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi ! Tu sais que je les aimais autant que-_

— _Arrête de parler d'eux au passé !_

— _Katie, écoute-moi-_

— _Non ! Et quand bien même ils seraient, quand bien même- tu ne peux pas juste me dire d'arrêter ! Tu les aimais ? Parce que tu ne les aime plus, maintenant ?_

Et elle savait que c'était injuste de sa part, elle savait que sa mère souffrait autant voire plus qu'elle, mais elle continuait.

— _On n'arrête pas d'aimer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est mort, merde !_

Quand elle perdait ses mots, elle se taisait.

Mais maintenant c'est différent. Pidge aime sa famille, elle aime sa mère, ferait tout pour elle.

— Matt m'a dit que Shiro avait enfin eu le courage de demander à Allura de sortir avec lui ?

Pidge revient avec de la nourriture plein les bras, et s'écroule sur un chaise, face à elle.

— Oui ! s'exclame-t-elle. Enfin ! D'après mes calculs, on en avait encore pour au moins deux mois.

— Tes calculs ? rit sa mère. Comment est-ce que tu peux traduire ça en chiffre ?

— Eh, fait Pidge, c'est compliqué. Mais on peut traduire le comportement des gens en valeurs numériques, et utiliser un certain nombre de variables pour visualiser les périodes où plusieurs individus auraient le plus de chance de- bref, tu saisis l'idée...

— Pas vraiment, mais je te fais confiance là-dessus, dit-elle avec un nouveau rire.

Pidge hoche joyeusement la tête avant de prendre une bouchée dans son wrap. Elle se tait un moment, savourant tranquillement son déjeuner — ou goûter, si on se fie à l'heure. Sa mère sifflote un air dont elle a oublié le nom, mais qui la rend étrangement nostalgique.

— Je sors cette après-midi, annonce sa mère. Une expo photo avec Marie. Tu veux venir ?

Pidge secoue tranquillement la tête.

— Nah, je vais voir si je peux traîner avec quelqu'un.

— Tu me redis si tu changes d'avis ?

Traduction : _tu me redis si les cinq seuls amis que tu as ne sont pas disponibles ?_ Pidge acquiesce et continue de manger, pendant que sa mère lui parle de ses cours de photographie, et du vernissage qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines.

Quand elle remonte dans sa chambre, Pidge sort son portable pour checker les news, et remarque un appel manqué de la part de Keith, ce qui est relativement rare — Keith fait partie de ses personnes qui ont presque _peur_ d'appeler les gens, ce qu'elle peut comprendre. Elle remarque ensuite qu'il a envoyé un message, et le lit avec un petit sourire.

 **[16:09] Keith** : Après-midi à Santa Monica ?

Elle répond rapidement.

 **[16:21] Moi** : quelque chose de particulier ?

 **[16:22] Keith :** Allura a eu son job dans le bar dont elle parlait !

 **[16:22] Moi :** sérieux ? Elle commence quand ?

 **[16:22] Keith :** ce soir. Je pensais passer l'aprèm sur place, puis aller l'embêter un peu pendant la soirée ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

 **[16:23] Moi :** je suis 210% pour. Tu viens me chercher ?

 **[16:23] Keith :** yep, suis là dans quinze minutes.


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 2

Il y a des villes qui se vident et qui s'arrêtent presque de fonctionner pendant les vacances ; Los Angeles n'en fait pas partie. Au contraire, c'est un véritable aimant. Les gens affluent dans les rues, avec cette démarche lente qu'ont les vacanciers, le regard toujours tourné vers le haut, comme pour scanner chaque gratte-ciel, chaque nuage à passer dans leur champ de vision. Pidge s'accroche à Keith sans y mettre trop de force : la circulation est lente. Elle a acheté son propre casque presque une semaine après l'achat de sa moto, se rendant compte qu'il lui servirait sûrement plus souvent de taxi que ses parents, ou son frère. Conduire en voiture dans une ville pareille, c'est un peu un truc de suicidaires, de toute façon. Allura en a un, aussi : un blanc avec des rayures roses, qui a un côté vintage qui ne va qu'à elle.

Elle adore quand Keith l'amène en moto. Elle aime le vent contre ses joues, la façon dont elle laisse aller son corps dans chaque virage, dont ses pieds se balancent dans le vide, dont les rumeurs de la villes parviennent à peine à ses oreilles quand la vitesse augmente. Elle aime offrir des sourires moqueurs aux automobilistes coincés dans leurs bagnoles, quand Keith les dépasse quand ils sont dans les embouteillages. Elle aime quand ils se font klaxonner et qu'elle peut leur crier d'aller se faire voir, sans craindre la moindre conséquence.

Ils finissent par sortir de la masse urbaine, rejoignant Santa Monica et sa longue plage, ses hôtels colorés, son minuscule parc d'attractions. Il y a toujours du monde, il y en a même plus ; mais les bâtiments sont moins hauts et moins étouffants. Keith trouve un endroit où se garer, et Pidge saute de la moto avec un petit rire excité.

— Tu te souviens du nom du bar ? demande-t-elle.

— Altéa, répond Keith en retirant son casque. Mais elle ne commence pas avant vingt heures, ce qui nous laisse un peu plus de trois heures avant ça.

Ils se mettent à marcher vers la plage, presque par réflexe. De longs palmiers la longent, servant d'ombrelles aux nombreux joggers.

— Uh, fait Pigge, allez courir maintenant ?

— Il ne fait pas trop chaud, argumente Keith.

— Selon _tes_ critères. On pourrait te foutre la tête la première dans un volcan, et ça ne serait pas assez chaud pour toi.

— Tu es juste jalouse parce que tu es en sueur dès que les températures augmentent un peu.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond-elle en retirant son gilet et en admirant les deux auréoles à présent visible juste sous les manches.

Elle l'attache autour de sa taille, et s'étire avec un petit soupir.

— Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

Keith se retourne vers elle avec un sourire.

— Smoothie ?

— _Smoothie_ , accepte-t-elle immédiatement.

Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Ils sont loin d'être les seuls intéressés par un rafraîchissement fruité à cette heure de la journée — des camions en vendent tout le long de la plage. Mais à peine sont-ils servis, et prêts à refaire un tour dans les petites montagnes russe du parc, qu'ils tombent sur _Lance_.

Littéralement.

En fait, au moment où Keith l'aperçoit, il enfonce son coude dans les côtes de Pidge, qui pousse un petit cri en basculant sur le côté, déviant accidentellement la trajectoire d'un pauvre gars qui passait juste en rollers. Le type fonce dans une fille et son petit frère, lui arrachant sa glace italienne des mains, qui finit au sol. Le gosse regarde sa sœur, qui désigne le gars en rollers, qui désigne Pidge, qui désigne Keith. Avec un grognement, le gamin prend le ballon que sa sœur avait dans les mains, et le lance du plus fort qu'il peut dans la tête de Keith, qui bascule en arrière, pour tomber sur Lance.

Pidge commence à rire tellement fort qu'elle manque de faire tomber son smoothie. Le visage de Keith fait quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé ou embarrassé ou mort de rire, lui aussi. Quant à Lance, on dirait qu'il a du mal à percuter ce qui se passe, exactement, retenant Keith d'une main, l'autre occupée par une boisson.

— H-hey, parvient à articuler Keith en se relevant. Merci ?

Ça suffit à ramener un immense sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, qui répond immédiatement.

— Oh, pas de soucis, _princesse_ !

— Ne dis pas ça, intervient immédiatement Pidge, je connais des princesses qui ont bien plus de courage que Keith !

— Pidge, tu ne connais aucune _princesse_ , rétorque Lance.

— Allura, répondent Keith et Pidge en unisson.

— Euh, Allura n'est pa- commence Lance.

Il s'arrête sous le long regard de ses amis. Pidge sait bien qu'Allura n'est pas vraiment issue d'une famille royale, mais elle est issue d'une famille riche, et honnêtement ? Lance ne dit ça que parce qu'il ne l'a pas vue dans l'une de ses robes fancy qu'elle doit porter pour ses espèces de diners à la con.

— Hum, se ravise Lance, sinon, vous faisiez quoi dans le coin ?

Keith s'éclaircit la gorge, et elle prend ça comme un signe précédant sa prise de parole, mais il reste silencieux et lui jette un regard alarmé. Pidge a un peu envie de le laisser se débrouiller, mais la détresse qu'elle lit sur ses traits la fait changer d'avis.

— On va voir Allura au bar où elle travaille. Et en attendant, on tue le temps.

Elle secoue légèrement son smoothie pour illustrer ses propos.

— Et toi ? Il y a combien d'habitants dans cette ville, déjà ? Quelles sont les chances pour qu'on tombe sur toi en dehors de notre quartier ?

Lance hausse les épaules, mais ses yeux sont pétillants et Pidge prend cela comme un bon signe.

— J'accompagnais ma sœur pour une aprèm shopping, mais elle a croisé une amie et je crois qu'elles sont parties toutes les deux…

— Ah, c'est la journée des coïncidences, marmonne Pidge.

— Visiblement, grogne Keith.

— Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? fait Lance avec un clin d'œil. Même après un baiser aussi passionné, hum ?

La remarque provoque une bouffée de chaleur chez Keith, qui devient subitement plus rouge que son t-shirt — qui est déjà, vous savez, _très_ rouge —, et il semble sur le point de s'enfuir en courant, mais parvient par miracle à se contenir. Pidge lui est reconnaissante pour ça. Elle n'était pas prête à dealer avec un Lance curieux.

— Ce n'est pas- uh, ce n'était pas- réussit à articuler Keith.

— Relaaax, mec, je déconnais, rit Lance. Bon, du coup vous vous alliez faire quoi, là ? Il reste de la place pour une personne supplémentaire ?

Pidge est contente qu'il ne pousse pas l'affaire plus loin — ce qui pourrait éventuellement résulter en la mort de son meilleur ami, chose dont elle aimerait préférablement se passer.

— On allait aux montagnes russes, annonce-t-elle. Après avoir fini nos smoothies.

Lance hausse un sourcil.

— Quoi, vous appelez _ça_ des montagnes russes ?

— Mhh, discutable, accepte-t-elle. Mais c'est quand même marrant. Tu viens ou pas ?

Il accepte, haussant les épaules, puis passe la durée du trajet à se disputer avec Keith sur les parfums de smoothie les plus bons — ce qui agace profondément Pidge, parce que le kiwi est de toute évidence le meilleur. Comme Keith perd tout jugement lorsqu'il s'agit de Lance, il se jette dans la discussion comme s'il était en train de défendre ses droits fondamentaux.

Comme d'habitude, le parc est rempli de touristes en admiration complète devant les attractions relativement minables — ou alors devant le Bubba Gump Shrimp Co, faisant bêtement la queue pour prendre une photo sur le banc, prendre la pose de Tom Hanks dans Forest Gump. Ils perdent plusieurs minutes à attendre pour les montagnes russes, et quand ils y sont, s'amusent à crier comme si l'attraction était super effrayante, alors que les wagons sont plus lents que le traffic de Los Angeles. À la fin du tour, Pidge crie suffisamment fort pour que le type qui s'occupe du manège leur offre un tour supplémentaire gratuit, et ils se mettent à chanter la musique du générique de Sonic, passant pour de parfaits abrutis aux yeux de tous les autres. Ce qui ne les dérange absolument pas — sauf Keith, qui devient cramoisi, mais continue de chanter de toute façon, alors Pidge suppose que ce n'est pas trop grave.

L'après-midi passe rapidement. Ils décident de se diriger vers le bar lorsque la lumière se fait plus rasante, et que l'ambiance commence à changer. Les musiciens de rue, les gosses qui se mettent à danser partout, les cyclistes avec leur roues fluo, qui pètent dans les rues sombres. Les insignes des bars s'illuminent, et les gens s'engouffrent dans les bâtiments avec des rires et des cris surexcités. À deux rues du bar, ils entendent quelqu'un gueuler « POUSSEZ-VOUUUUUUUUUS » et Pidge doit presque pousser Keith hors du trottoir pour éviter le couple _enlacé sur un skateboard_ ( _qui_ fait ça ?) qui passe, sans contrôle visible de leur trajectoire. Ça semble beaucoup faire rire Lance, qui prend une vidéo pour l'ajouter sur sa story SnapChat.

Quand ils arrivent, ils se précipitent au comptoir à la recherche de leur amie. Elle est en train de placer quelques cocktails sur son large plateau, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Elle porte l'uniforme de l'établissement, une robe claire et un tablier court, et ses cheveux sont ramenés en un chignon haut qui la rend adorable.

— Alluraaaa, s'exclame Pidge en se précipitant vers elle. Alors, tu as renversé combien de boissons ?

Lance ricane, et reçoit un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille.

— Je viens de commencer ! répond Allura avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu devrais me faire plus confiance !

Puis, lorsqu'elle passe à côté de Pidge, lui chuchote à l'oreille :

— Bon, deux, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'un crétin m'a foncé dessus !

— Au moins, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a renversé le plateau sur la tête, rit Pidge. Ne fais pas ça, d'ailleurs, il risque d'y avoir des conséquences…

Allura prend un air innocent, replaçant une mèche argentée derrière ses oreilles.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, sourit-elle, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !

Puis elle s'éloigne vers une table dans le fond du bar, la démarche joyeuse.

— Il reste des tables libres dehors ! s'exclame soudainement Lance. On va s'installer ?

— Yep ! J'appelle mon frère, dit Pidge.

— Et j'appelle le mien, renchérit Keith.

— Cool. J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Hunk, fait Lance.

Pidge lui jette un long regard.

— Lance, tu viens de briser la chaîne ! se plaint-elle. Tu aurais dû dire que tu appelais ton frère, aussi !

Il hausse les épaules, tirant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

— Peux pas. Il est au Canada.

Keith renifle, et se prend la tête, murmurant un vague « et c'est parti… », alors que Pidge hausse un sourcil.

— Où ? demande-t-elle.

— Pidge, dit Lance. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses du Canada. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que-

— Le Canada n'existe pas, Lance. C'est une propagande pour nous faire croire que des gens vivent plus haut, alors que le gouvernement se sert de cet espace pour-

— Tu es _sérieuse_ ?

— Tu es déjà allé au Canada ? demande Pidge.

— Non, mais-

— Alors comment peux-tu savoir si c'est réel ?

— Pidge, il y a- il y a des millions de personnes qui vivent au Canada ! Mon frère y est ! J'ai vu des photos !

— Les gens peuvent mentir. Les photos peuvent être retouchées.

Lance ouvre de grands yeux, et ouvre la bouche pour ne rien dire, comme s'il avait perdu ses mots. Keith, qui ne tient apparemment plus en place, le regarde et soupire, avant d'expliquer :

— Mec. Elle se fout de ta gueule.

— Quoi ? s'exclame Lance, indigné.

— Même _Pidge_ veut bien croire en l'existence du Canada. D'ailleurs, Pidge est déjà allée au Canada.

— Oh…

Lance lui jette un regard noir.

— Nonn, Keith ! fait Pidge. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? C'était drôle !

— Est-ce que tu as vu la tête qu'il tire ? se défend son ami.

— Justement !

Ils se retournent vers Lance, qui secoue la tête avec un air dépité, avant d'appeler un serveur pour passer commande. Allura semble occupée à côté, mais elle passe de temps à autres pour leur parler quelques instants. Elle semble être dans son élément, naviguant aisément entre les tables. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle décide de prendre un job, mais elle choisit habituellement de le faire pendant les grandes vacances uniquement. Allura ne travaille pas parce qu'elle a _besoin_ d'argent. Un compte en banque déjà bien garni l'attend depuis des années. Elle fait tout surtout ça car elle ne supporte pas de rester à rien faire, et parce qu'elle n'aime pas compter sur des choses acquises. Trop fière, sûrement.

Au moment où Matt et Shiro arrivent, Pidge en est déjà à sa deuxième bière. Elle leur fait silencieusement passer le message de s'asseoir près d'elle, laissant Lance et Keith l'un à côté de l'autre. Hunk débarque encore un peu plus tard, mais dans sa bonne humeur, leur paye une tournée, ce qui semble être suffisant pour l'excuser. (Même si Lance n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il est comme ça uniquement parce qu'il a vu Shay avant — ce à quoi Keith répond que Hunk est juste sympa en permanence, et que Lance ne devrait pas essayer de le contredire juste parce qu'il est jaloux). Allura revient une nouvelle fois, avec un _Sex On the Beach_ qu'elle pose simplement devant Shiro, qui sur le coup se contente de lui sourire. Puis, il jette un coup d'œil au cocktail, et quand Lance lui donne son nom, se met à tousser pendant au moins trois minutes, les joues colorées d'un rouge vif.

— Le jeu de séduction d'Allura est tellement supérieur au tien, Lance, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Pidge.

— Hey ! proteste le concerné. Mon jeu est très bien !

Puis il se retourne vers Keith en lui faisant un clin d'œil, comme pour demander confirmation ; ce à quoi son ami hausse les épaules, soudainement très intéressé par la table voisine. Matt se penche vers sa sœur, et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

— Est-ce que Lance vient de demander à Keith s'il pouvait dire qu'il le draguait de la bonne façon ? demande-t-il, incrédule.

— Euh, oui ? tente Pidge.

Matt hausse un sourcil, silencieux pendant un moment.

— C'est tellement _stupide_ , dit-il quand il retrouve enfin ses mots.

— Je sais ! rétorque-t-elle. Keith ne veut jamais me croire, mais Lance n'arrête pas de faire ce genre de chose _tout le temps_.

— Non, mais, reprend Matt, mais il vient d'impliquer qu'il essayait de _flirter_ avec Keith, là, non ?

— Oui, dit Pidge.

— Et Keith ne veut pas te croire quand tu lui dit que Lance est intéressé par lui ?

— Non.

Matt lui jette à nouveau un long regard, puis laisse ses yeux vagabonder ailleurs, comme s'il réfléchissait au sens de la vie, ou un truc du genre. Au bout d'un moment, Shiro doit le secouer pour qu'il revienne dans la situation.

— Ça va ? demande Shiro. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi silencieux, d'un coup ?

— Félicitations, répond Matt, je viens de trouver quelqu'un d'encore plus aveugle que toi.

— Un non-voyant ? tente Lance avec un sourire en coin.

— Même les vrais non-voyants pourraient remarquer plus de choses que Shiro quand on parle de romance, répond immédiatement Matt.

Puis, après un moment de réflexion :

— Je parlais de Keith.

Tout le monde se met à rire, sauf Keith (qui manque de s'étouffer avec le reste de sa bière), et Lance, qui se retourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

— Un truc dont je ne suis pas au courant, demande-t-il. Qui ? Depuis quand ? Comment ?

Les rires s'arrêtent immédiatement. Hunk s'éclaircit la gorge, secouant la tête avec désapprobation.

— À ce niveau-là, c'est plus triste de drôle, dit-il.

— Je suis d'accord, répondent Pidge et Matt en même temps.

L'ambiance décolle facilement après ça. Allura prend sa pause, et leur ramène en même temps une nouvelle tournée de cocktails. Pidge se met à siroter son mojito comme s'il s'agissait d'un diabolo-menthe, engagée avec Shiro sur une discussion concernant la probabilité de trouver de la vie extra-terrestre dans les prochaines années à venir. À côté d'eux, Keith et Lance ne s'arrêtent pas de parler, d'enchaîner les sujets, les yeux scellés. Elle remarque que le rire de Keith envahit souvent la terrasse, et quand elle leur jette un coup d'œil, la main de Lance frôle la hanche de Keith.

La plupart des clients ne semblent pas rester très longtemps. Pidge voit leur voisins changer au moins trois fois, et c'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'elle se rend compte qu'il doit être vraiment tard. Elle discute un moment avec un couple d'Italiens, qui lui demande si Matt est son frère jumeau.

— Oh, non, répond-elle, mais nous sommes très proches ! On complète mutuellement nos ph…

Elle s'arrête en attendant que Matt complète la phrase, mais il ne semble pas avoir écouté. Contrariée, elle lui donne un coup de coude.

— Nos ph… tente-t-elle à nouveau.

Matt la regarde, puis le couple, puis Shiro, puis elle à nouveau.

— … Phallus ? essaye-t-il, complètement perdu.

Pidge se met à rire tellement fort qu'elle tombe de sa chaise, alors que Shiro enfuit sa tête dans ses mains, et finit son verre cul-sec, comme s'il devait oublier ce moment à jamais. Hunk décide que c'est le bon moment pour commander une nouvelle tournée. À ces mots, Pidge et Keith se mettent à appeler Allura — qui est à l'autre bout du bar —, ce qui attire un certain nombre de regards vers eux. Pidge s'en fout. Ses pensées sont embuées par l'alcool, elle ne tient plus en place. Quant à Keith, ce stupide sourire ne veut plus quitter son visage.

— Oh, je sais ! s'exclame Lance. Je vais offrir un _Sex on the Beach_ à Hunk.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

— Euh, c'est cool de ta part, répond Hunk, mais _pourquoi_ ?

— Allura en a offert un à Shiro !

— Oui, parce qu'ils sortent ensemble !

— On sort _un peu_ ensemble, non ? Je veux dire, on est un peu un couple platonique !

Hunk semble considérer sa proposition.

— Lance, je ne sais pas si tu as compris la connotation de ce cocktail, fait remarquer Pidge.

Cette remarque semble le faire longuement réfléchir, puis il cogne son poing fermé contre la paume de son autre main, apparemment frappé d'une idée de génie.

— Alors je vais en offrir un à Keith ! dit-il.

Keith, qui doit avoir vu au moins cinq cocktail, commence à rire.

— Yessss ! Boisson gratuite !

Puis il tend sa main vers Lance, qui lui fait un tope-là, comme s'il ne venait pas d'impliquer la chose d'une façon aussi claire.

— _Oh mon dieu_ , fait Matt, encore sous le choc. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupire Pidge.

— J'ai filmé ça, reprend Shiro.

Hunk plisse les yeux.

— Tu es plus redoutable que tu en à l'air, marmonne-t-il.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'envoyer la vidéo ? demande Pidge.

— Hum….

— Allez ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je demande à Allura de te demander !

Shiro la juge longuement.

— Je le ferai, répète Pidge avec un ton plus menaçant.

Et quelques verres plus tard, la vidéo est sur son portable.

Ils ne repartent que quand Allura termine pour la nuit. Sur le chemin, ils ne marchent pas droit — bras dessus dessous, ils se soutiennent, tous en train de rire pour une raison différente. Allura propose de tous les héberger, et personne n'essaye de protester.

Nuit douce, sur les bords de Los Angeles. Pidge ne s'est pas sentie aussi légère depuis des jours.

* * *

Shiro est maître Yoda fight me.

Sinon, on est d'accord que le smoothie c'est le terrain d'entente de tout le monde hein ? D'ailleurs juste comme ça, Pidge, Keith et Lance qui se promènent dans Los Angeles c'est tellement moi et des potes haha, quand on avait fait les montagnes russes (vraiiiiment lentes, c'est honteux) on gueulait comme des gros malades :D PUIS le coup du couple sur un skateboard ça nous est justement arrivé à Los Angeles, c'était tellement improbable (je crois que je vais ressortir ça à chaque fois que j'écris une fic qui se déroule là bas hahaha).

Du coup voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive jamais à poster des chapitres un peu long sur ce site, dès que ça excède les 7k ça devient compliqué. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont ce problème aussi ; v ; ? (C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et ça m'éneeeeeerve).

J'espère que vous avez aimé :D ! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours :) surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'histoire vous plaît, ou si vous avez le moindre conseil ou la moindre critique ! Bisous à tous :D !


	4. Chapter 3

Heyy ! Je sais que ça fait une éternité, mais cette fic est toujours en cours d'écriture xD ! Désolée pour le retard, ça a été compliqué d'écrire dernièrement (en espérant que ce soit plus simple maintenant).

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier Bymeha, qui accepte de corriger mes chapitres et qui me sauve la vie :D ! (Love u)

Alors comme d'habitude, des chansons ont été ajoutées à la playlist si ça intéresse quelqu'un :) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **iii. Well then they'll say what they say**_

 _ **And they'll do what they do**_

 _ **But it doesn't mean a goddamn thing**_

 _— Constant Conversations, Passion Pit_

 **— — —**

 **— — —**

L'atelier est vide, ou presque. Il y a bien deux ou trois élèves qui occupent la machine à commandes numériques à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais ils ne font pas assez de bruit pour déranger Pidge.

— Action bonus, lit-elle, à la fin du parcours, notre robot doit propulser un projectile à une hauteur comprise entre un et deux mètres. Pff, même un gamin de dix ans pourrait faire ça.

Face à elle, Shiro commence à rire.

— Tu as vu l'action bonus de l'année dernière ? demande-t-il.

— Non ?

— Le robot devait être équipé d'un objet servant de parasol, qui se dépliait dès qu'il avançait.

Hunk, qui semblait jusqu'alors plongé dans ses activités, relève soudainement la tête de son écran.

— Un parasol ? Bizarre, je regardais justement le robot pour voir ce qu'on pouvait reprendre pour cette année, et je n'ai pas vu de parasol. Par contre, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire, c'est marrant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a une espèce de bout de sac poubelle accroché au truc.

Pidge se retourne vers Shiro, qui hausse un sourcil avec un demi-sourire. Ils attendent un moment qu'il développe, mais Hunk semble pris d'une illumination soudaine.

— Le sac poubelle _est_ le parasol, grogne-t-il. Shiro, tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient mauvais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils l'étaient à ce point.

— Comment ça, le sac poubelle est le parasol ? demande Pidge.

— Les consignes ne précisent pas comment le truc doit se déplier, explique Hunk. Alors ils ont juste foutu un truc qui peut se déplier tout seul quand le robot avance. Sans actionneur ou quoi que ce soit.

Pidge doit s'arrêter un moment pour intégrer l'information.

— Tu veux dire, dit-elle avec un regard noir, que les types de l'année dernière n'étaient même pas fichus de faire un truc aussi simple ? Et qu'ils ont mis un bout de sac poubelle sur le robot ?

Elle se retourne vers Shiro avec un air dramatique (Lance serait fier d'elle).

— Shiro, comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?

— Je n'étais pas en charge du projet, répond-il avec un rire.

— Ça me rassure.

— Ils étaient arrivés combien, déjà ? demande Hunk.

Shiro passe une main sur sa nuque, l'air pensif.

— Hum. Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

— À ce point ? s'étonne Pidge.

— Oui.

Et l'air de Shiro est tellement sérieux, tout d'un coup, que tout le monde le croit. Hunk change de sujet en demandant à Pidge si elle avait une idée en tête pour le projectile. Ils pourraient tomber dans la facilité, et juste projeter un petit objet vers le haut, mais même si ça ne leur rajoute pas de points supplémentaires, Pidge a envie de s'amuser. Elle propose de rajouter un capteur pour repérer le robot adverse, leur permettant de propulser une cartouche de peinture directement sur l'ennemi, mais Shiro refuse immédiatement.

— Tu ne peux pas _endommager_ le robot de tes adversaires.

— Pourquoi ? On n'a qu'une manche avec ce robot-là ! Et puis ce n'est pas _endommager-_ endommager, c'est juste de la peinture !

— Pidge.

— De l'aquarelle ?

— _Pidge_.

Au final, ils s'accordent sur une figure de pirate — toujours à balancer sur le robot adverse —, et Pidge ouvre une page Google pour en commander une qui lui plaît. Bien sûr, c'est aussi le moment que choisit Lance pour débarquer, s'arrêtant un moment derrière Pidge pour regarder ce qu'elle fait.

— Je vois que ça bosse dur, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

— Toujours plus que toi, répond-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Hmm, discutable, marmonne Lance.

Puis, il se dirige vers Hunk pour le supplier de lui refiler une partie de son lunch, car il a oublié le sien, et n'a plus de liquide sur lui.

— Lance, appelle Shiro, tu ne peux pas te balader comme ça dans l'atelier.

— Mais je n'ai pas d'équipement de sécurité ! proteste le jeune homme. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de chaussures coquées, ou de gants de protection, en astronomie ?

— Tu as conscience que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas supposé aller dans l'atelier, hein ?

— On n'est pas sur les machines ! continue Lance. Je ne reste pas longtemps, de toute façon...

Il prend un air suppliant qui semble finalement fonctionner sur Shiro. Bien sûr, c'est un immense mensonge : Lance ne peut évidemment pas s'empêcher de rester pendant trois plombes, et parler, parler, _parler_ , jusqu'à ce que même Hunk ait à lui demander de se taire.

Remarquant que le gars n'arrête pas de regarder à droite à gauche, Pidge finit par lui demander :

— Tu attends quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Lance semble pris au dépourvu. Un rire nerveux lui échappe, et il rougit légèrement.

— Quoi ? Non... Je me demandais juste pourquoi est-ce que Keith n'était pas là.

Oh.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Keith serait là ? demande Pidge avec une moue amusée.

— Ben, il ne travaille pas avec vous ?

— Non.

— Quoi ? Il n'est pas dans votre groupe ? Mais vous traînez toujours ensemble. Est-ce que Keith a _d'autres amis ?_ demande Lance, incrédule.

— Keith travaille en solo sur son projet, dit Shiro. Il retape sa moto.

— Keith a une _moto ?_ explose Lance.

— Non, dit immédiatement Pidge.

Le reste du groupe la toise longuement, puis Shiro soupire.

— D'accord. Keith n'a pas une moto. Il en a deux.

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

— Étrangement, non, réplique Pidge avec un clin d'oeil.

Lance pince ses lèvres, l'air affreusement contrarié, comme si l'idée de voir Keith avec une (deux !) moto venait d'ébranler sa vision du monde.

— Je croyais que- enfin, Keith n'arrête pas d'enchainer les petits boulots, non ? Est-ce qu'il a les moyens pour ça ?

— L'une des motos, celle qu'il retape, est un héritage familial, dit Shiro. Il a décidé de s'en acheter une le temps de la remettre en état, avec ses propres économies. Mais il la revendra certainement quand l'autre fonctionnera correctement.

Pidge connaît également l'histoire, mais ce n'est ni le cas de Lance, ni celui de Hunk. Ils ont l'air surpris d'apprendre que Keith a hérité d'une moto. Il faut dire qu'il ne parle pas souvent de ces affaires-là. Et la plupart des gens en savent suffisamment pour ne pas oser en demander plus : personne n'a envie d'avoir une conversation déprimante sur la vie d'un orphelin, Keith le dernier. La plupart savent qu'il a perdu sa famille très jeune, et qu'il a traîné dans pas mal de foyers d'accueil étant gosse. Parfois, il lui arrivait aussi d'être dans des familles sans autres enfants pour quelques semaines, mais rarement plus longtemps que ça. Il a rencontré Shiro comme ça ; ils se sont retrouvés dans deux foyers différents, et ont réussi par miracle à ne plus se quitter après ça. Au final, ils ont été adoptés par le même couple, mais les choses n'ont pas très bien tourné après la disparition de Shiro, et Keith a rapidement commencé à économiser pour vivre de son côté. Pour le moment, il passe le plus clair de son temps dans la cité étudiante, mais Pidge sait qu'il ne rentre chez ses parents adoptifs que très rarement, et préfère le petit appartement de Shiro à la maison familiale lorsqu'il est en vacances.

Et Keith ne possède que deux choses qui ont appartenu à sa famille biologique : la moto, et un vieux couteau qu'il garde dans sa commode.

— Wow, dit finalement Lance. Donc il retape sa moto tout seul pour son projet de fin d'année ?

— En gros, ouais.

— Et c'est... Autorisé ? Mec, ça ne ressemble même pas à un projet scolaire ! Il se sert du budget alloué au projet pour faire son truc ? Ça ne me paraît pas très juste...

Sa remarque fait rire Hunk.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, dit-il, comme le projet reviendra à Keith à la fin il n'a pas accès aux fonds de l'université.

— C'est pas faute d'avoir demandé, pourtant, marmonne Pidge.

— Ouais.

Lance n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais Pidge est à peu près sûre que c'est parce qu'il essaye de cacher le fait qu'il soit impressionné par le fait que Keith puisse conduire une moto. Elle décide de le tester un peu.

— T'inquiète pas, Lance, si tu demandes gentiment, je suis sûre que Keith acceptera de t'amener faire un tour.

Il la regarde avec un mélange d'embarras et de méfiance.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que-

— Keith serait définitivement ravi de t'emmener quelque part, ajoute Shiro. Très.

Et Lance doit partir, le lâche. Pidge l'entend juste marmonner les mots "manque de professionnalisme" et "les profs ne devraient pas se mêler de ce genre de chose", avant de se retourner vers Shiro avec un rire incontrôlable.

— Tu es encore moins subtil que moi ! s'exclame-t-elle. Et j'ai lancé une carotte sur lui, c'est pour te dire !

Shiro hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que _de toute façon, la subtilité ne marche pas avec ces deux-là._ Et, d'accord. Pidge ne peut pas vraiment le contredire.

— — —

— — —

Pidge ne possède pas un corps bâti pour l'effort physique. Elle a le mérite d'être plutôt souple, et assez rapide, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de soulever des choses lourdes, c'est plus compliqué.

Hunk et Lance déménagent. Ça fait bien trente minutes qu'ils font des aller-retour jusqu'à leur chambre, les mains remplies de cartons. Les trois quarts appartiennent à Lance, et Pidge a envie de lui dire, _mais mec, comment est-ce que tu comptes faire passer tout ça dans une chambre qui fait trois fois ma taille ? T'étais pas sensé venir avec genre, une valise et quelques sacs seulement ?_

Il y a un pack de bières entamé, juste à côté, et Pidge soupire longuement avant de se retourner vers Keith et Lance, chacun un carton en main.

— Je me demande lequel de vous deux peut porter le plus d'affaires le plus rapidement en haut, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux échangent un long regard, puis se précipitent vers les escaliers comme s'ils venaient d'y repérer un coffre débordant d'or. À côté d'elle, Shiro éclate de rire, avant de se pencher pour récupérer deux bières, et en tendre une à Pidge. Le contact avec le verre froid lui fait du bien.

— Bon, ben on dirait qu'on peut enfin se poser, dit Matt avec un grand sourire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lance ait ramené autant de trucs.

— Moi non plus, soupire Hunk. À tous les coups, il va vouloir en mettre dans ma chambre parce qu'il n'a pas assez de place dans la sienne.

— Euh, Hunk, il en a _déjà_ mis dans ta chambre, fait remarquer Matt.

En guise de réponse, Hunk ouvre sa bière, et en boit un bon tiers. Le reste du groupe l'imite silencieusement, regardant d'un œil lointain Keith et Lance faire les derniers aller-retour restants. Quand ils ont enfin fini, Pidge ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant les mines qu'ils tirent. Ils sont en sueur, l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Ils semblent trop crevés pour passer trois plombes à se disputer sur l'identité du vainqueur.

Pidge saisit deux autres bières, qu'elle amène jusqu'à eux.

— Hunk, Lance, annonce-t-elle, bienvenue dans le quartier !

— — —

— — —

Alors.

Alors c'était prévu, ok ? Pidge savait que ça allait arriver, et Keith aussi, visiblement (il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder avec un air dépité, et de répéter _ça va arriver, Pidge, je te jure—_ toutes les trente secondes). À un moment ou un autre, il a bien fallu que les événements prennent forme. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec _elle_. Vraiment.

Mais quand Lance est entré — sans frapper, ce qui défie déjà le règlement instauré par Pidge et Keith au cours de l'année — dans sa chambre, où elle était en train de traîner avec Keith, ce vêtu d'une serviette et avec des concombres sur les yeux ; Keith a immédiatement fusillé Pidge du regard (comme si elle avait _attiré_ Lance ici). Et oui, Pidge a envie de dire à Lance, _mec, non, tu ne peux pas juste faire ça_ ; mais _si_ , il peut. Il n'est pas supposé déranger personne. Il n'y a que des mecs à cet étage (sauf Pidge, mais c'est un cas à part ; une histoire qui inclut le piratage des listes de l'école, un masque africain et une vieille brosse à dents à elle), donc tout le monde s'en fout. Pidge a déjà vu des gens se trimballer à poil, bordel, et elle n'est pas allée se plaindre ou quoi.

Bien sûr, Keith se met à bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible et émet un raclement de gorge affreusement forcé. Pidge se demande d'une part comment est-ce qu'il peut se mettre dans un tel état pour ça, et d'autre part comment est-ce que Lance a pu trouver sa chambre avec des tranches de concombre sur les yeux.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a de la crème hydratante pour le corps ? demande Lance (parce que bien sûr, il _doit_ demander ce genre de chose).

Pidge se tourne vers Keith, mais son ami se met précipitamment à secouer la tête, probablement trop secoué pour pouvoir répondre.

— Je crois qu'il y a celle de Matt dans la douche de Keith, annonce Pidge.

Lance prend un air contrarié.

— Pourquoi est-ce que la crème de _Matt_ serait dans la douche de _Keith_ _?_

— Parce que ma mère s'inquiète pour moi, sauf que Keith en a plus besoin, rit Pidge.

Cette phrase déclenche un air d'incompréhension totale chez Lance, et un coup d'oeil de la part de Keith, qui a l'air de dire _Pidge, tu dois expliquer toute l'histoire. Tu ne peux pas juste dire ça et t'attendre à ce que nous, commun des mortels, puissions comprendre ce que ça veut dire_. Elle soupire.

— Ma mère voulait que je prenne de la crème hydratante, parce que j'ai les pieds secs, explique-t-elle. Sauf que j'avais la flemme d'aller en acheter, alors j'ai juste pris celle de Matt pour faire genre j'en avais une. Et au final, c'est Keith qui en a le plus besoin. Donc c'est dans sa salle de bain, tu vois ?

— Euh, ouais...

— Mais Keith n'aime pas qu'on aille fouiller dans sa chambre, alors il va t'accompagner ! renchérit Pidge. Pas vrai, Keith ?

Les règles sont les mêmes que d'habitude : regard noir de la part de son ami, mots _je te déteste_ silencieusement articulés, sourire satisfait pour Pidge. Mais elle sait que Keith la remerciera plus tard. Peut-être.

Le jeune homme se lève silencieusement, et commence à se diriger vers sa propre chambre, avant de remarquer que Lance ne le suit pas.

— Lance, enlève tes concombres, soupire-t-il (ce qui est une phrase un peu bizarre hors contexte, d'accord).

— Je t'emmerde ! Je vois très bien avec mes concombres !

Keith soupire longuement.

— Combien de doigts ? demande-t-il.

— Ha ! Le test habituel, hein ? Trois !

— Perdu. Mes mains sont dans mes poches.

Il lance un regard fier à Pidge, comme pour dire _tu as vu ? J'ai gagné_. Et si Pidge n'était pas aussi désintéressée par la romance, elle irait probablement lui acheter un bouquin sur "La Romance pour les Nuls", ou un truc du genre. Parce que Keith sait faire beaucoup de choses, mais flirter n'en fait pas partie. Et non, insulter Lance ne peut pas être considérer comme flirter.

Lance, en revanche, se débrouille beaucoup mieux. _Un peu_ mieux. De toute façon, ça n'a rien d'un exploit.

— Tu peux toujours me prendre la main pour me guider ? demande-t-il d'un ton presque suave (traduction : qui donne envie à Pidge de partir le plus loin possible).

— T'es quoi, un bébé ? grogne Keith.

— Mmh, je vois. Tu n'oses pas.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Pidge arrête de suivre, pour les raisons suivantes : a) ça n'a aucun intérêt ; b) de toute façon elle sait très bien comment ça va se terminer ; et c) Keith lui racontera sûrement ça de façon très détaillée même s'il dit qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Elle retourne au bouquin qu'elle était en train de lire avec un petit soupir. Les choses ne seront jamais calmes, ici, hein ? Keith est plutôt calme, mais ça vaut pour tous les moments où Lance n'est pas là. Et comme Lance est bruyant de manière générale, sa venue bouleverse plus ou moins les choses. Sans Hunk, Pidge aurait probablement déjà sauté par la fenêtre. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle est en train de devenir aussi dramatique que Lance, ou Keith. Quelle horreur.

Quand ils quittent enfin la pièce, le calme revient et elle peut enfin soupirer, lever ses mains au ciel et s'étirer longuement, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Elle a envie de rester là à rien faire. Ou de faire quelque chose d'intéressant — comme le projet en robotique. Malheureusement, ces trucs qu'on appelle les examens arrivent pour bientôt, et si Pidge veut réussir à rester dans le top de la classe, elle doit _travailler_. Garder sa réputation d'intello. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air.

De toute façon, Pidge n'est qu'une étudiante. Les autres ont l'air de dire que c'est un OVNI. Sauf que non. D'accord, elle a peut-être quelques facilités, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle s'amuse pendant les examens. _Qui_ s'amuse pendant ce genre de moments, de toute façon ? Réviser, ça ne peut pas être drôle. Ça ne—

... Sauf si—

Pidge sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire.

— Keith ? appelle-t-elle.

— Ouais ?

Sa voix résonne dans le couloir.

— Soirée révision ?

Et lorsqu'il répond, elle sent un sourire dans ses mots.

— Je préviens les autres.

— — —

— — —

— Ce jeu n'a aucun sens, décide Lance au bout de la troisième partie (ce qui veut dire qu'il a déjà bu une quantité non négligeable d'alcool). Pourquoi est-ce que Pidge boit alors qu'elle avait la bonne _réponse ?_ C'est censé être l'inverse !

— Oui, répond Keith en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle doit boire quand elle ne perd pas, parce qu'elle ne boirait pas sans ça. Pidge a tout le temps la bonne réponse !

— Hunk aussi, fait remarquer Pidge.

Lance secoue la tête avec précipitation.

— Ce n'est pas pareil ! Hunk boit en même temps que moi ! Parce que c'est mon bro !

— Alors tu m'expliques ce que ça change ? demande Keith avec irritation.

Et c'est probablement à cause de l'alcool, parce que Lance se met à trouver des explications les plus improbables que les autres ("c'est une question d'éthique, Keith, mais tu ne peux probablement pas comprendre ça", ou bien : "ce n'est pas valable parce que ce n'est pas inscrit dans le code Bro").

Pidge remarque quand même une chose : tout est bon pour que Lance s'adresse à Keith. Que ce soit suite à une erreur de sa part, ou à une blague qui le ferait rire, ou à une remarque sur sa coupe de cheveux. C'est comme si Lance cherchait désespérément à capter l'attention de Keith, d'une façon peu subtile, mais apparemment efficace. Le truc, c'est que Keith ne semble pas saisir le message. Ça peut être une question de timidité, ou de _je-n'ai-aucune-idée-de-comment-faire-face-à-ce-genre-de-situation_ (option très plausible). Socialement, Keith est à peu près aussi efficace qu'une statue. Soit il se met à parler d'un ton autoritaire qui donne à tout le monde l'envie de l'envoyer balader, soit ils se pose dans un coin et croise les bras en jetant des regards haineux (et de façon non volontaire, d'après ce que Pidge a compris) aux autres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sent en confiance — avec des personnes qu'il apprécie —, ou que lorsqu'il a bu (oui, c'est triste à dire), que l'on peut le voir se lâcher complètement. En théorie.

Lance, parce qu'il est _Lance_ , est juste arrivé comme un boulet de canon et a changé ça. Parce que quand Keith a conscience de sa présence, quelque chose change en lui. Il est sur la réserve. Ou il s'énerve. Avec des moyens comme l'alcool, ça peut s'arranger, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Alors qu'il est du genre à parler franchement et à dire ce qu'il pense sur tout et n'importe quoi, Keith se tait, se contentant de lancer au jeune homme des regards chargés d'envie et de se montrer agressif. Et ça dure depuis tellement longtemps que Pidge ne sait plus très bien quel rôle elle doit jouer là-dedans. Lance répond visiblement à ses sentiments, Keith refuse juste de le reconnaitre. Parce qu'il est idiot et aveugle et pas habitué à ça. Parce qu'il ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer de cette façon. Parce que dans sa tête, il y a comme un boucan qui ne veut pas s'arrêter, et qui lui rappelle qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Pidge sait ça, et ce n'est pas sa faute à _lui_. Personne n'est parfait — elle n'est même pas proche de l'être —, et il y a des choses qu'elle doit apprendre à accepter à propos de Keith. Tout comme lui les a acceptées à propos d'elle. Ça a toujours été comme ça, entre eux.

(Heureusement, il y a aussi toutes ces fois où, oubliant le regard des autres et la situation, et jusqu'au lieu où il se trouve, Keith se met à parler à coeur ouvert, même avec Lance, et à sourire, et à rire, et à être drôle.

Pidge pense que ce sont toutes ces fois-là qui font que Lance ne peut pas ne pas être amoureux lui, d'une certaine façon. Parce qu'elle ne voit pas comment ça pourrait être autrement.)

Lance contribue à la soirée de par sa (pas si brillante que ça) présence, mais pas que : ses verres à shooter sont soigneusement alignés devant eux. Un pour chaque pays qu'il a visité — ou pas, décide Pidge, lorsqu'elle remarque que l'un d'eux est daté de trente ans plus tôt, mais elle va faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué pour éviter les justifications de trois heures. La Tequilla est sortie, avec tout ce qui va avec : sel, citron. Pidge enchaine une série de tekpaf, sachant pertinemment qu'après ça, vu sa taille et son poids, elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. L'alcool lui monte rapidement à la tête, mais la tient éveillée encore un petit moment. Elle regarde les lumières qui semblent clignoter sur les murs et étouffe un petit rire. La façon dont ils sont tous les quatre serrés sur le lit de Keith leur donne une proximité nouvelle. Avec Hunk et Lance, en particulier — elle est habituée à la présence Keith.

Elle aurait bien aimé qu'Allura vienne aussi. Elle fait genre, partie de ses personnes préférées dans le monde entier. Elle l'a connue en même temps que Keith, même si elle a mis plus de temps à vraiment apprendre à l'apprécier. Mais Allura a toujours une tonne de choses à faire, allez savoir pourquoi — Pidge aussi, mais contrairement à elle, Allura semble avoir besoin de _sommeil_.

Lance se plaint du fond sonore inexistant (et Pidge a envie de lui dire _mec, il y a une raison à ça, nous sommes en train de boire à trois heures du matin dans une citée étudiante_ ), et commence à faire défiler des morceaux sur YouTube. Pidge ne serait même pas capable de dire de quel style de musique il s'agit, ou même si le son est haut ou pas. Tant pis pour les voisins. Pidge trouvera un moyen de se débrouiller s'ils ont des ennuis plus tard (dont la stratégie principale est d'empêcher Keith de s'en mêler, parce qu'il empirerait sûrement les choses).

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une pub pour YouTube _sur_ YouTube ? demande soudainement Lance. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, qu'on va se dire _ah tiens, il a l'air cool, ce site ?_

Pidge ne se sent même pas assez en forme pour se lancer dans un tel débat ivre avec lui, alors elle marmonne machinalement le prénom de Keith, qui cligne les yeux à répétition, comme pas tout à fait conscient du moment.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il.

— Réponds-lui, articule-t-elle avec lenteur.

— Pourquoi _moi ?_

Un soupir exaspéré quitte les lèvres de Pidge.

— Parce que Lance pose la question ?

— Oh, fait Keith avec une soudaine compréhension. Eh bien, je suppose que YouTube…

Sa phrase reste sans réponse, alors qu'il se retourne jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le dos, les yeux tout d'un coup accrochés au mur, comme des mouches piégées dans un ruban adhésif. Personne ne fait le moindre commentaire — à ce stade là, Pidge ne pense même pas que quelqu'un à part elle n'ait remarqué que la discussion n'avait plus aucun sens. Un morceau qu'elle reconnaît vaguement passe. Les ronflements de Hunk se font entendre.

En étouffant un bâillement, elle trouve miraculeusement la force de se relever — si par relever, on entend : se mettre à quatre pattes avec un minimum de cohérence — pour rejoindre son propre lit, dans la chambre d'à côté. Le sol est poussiéreux, elle n'a pas changé ses draps depuis des lustres, et elle ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois où elle a pris une douche. Elle devrait probablement en prendre une maintenant, mais elle est trop ivre pour ça, et risquerait de se tuer en faisant une erreur de manipulation avec le pommeau de douche. Elle n'est pas sûre, mais il lui semble que ce genre d'accident soit déjà arrivé dans le coin. Un titre de journal lui revient, mais peut-être qu'elle l'a juste rêvé.

— Personne ne vient, dit-elle d'une voix désarticulée avant de partir (précision inutile, décide-t-elle immédiatement ; pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un essayerait de dormir avec elle alors que chacun à son lit dans le dortoir ?)

Lorsqu'elle s'endort, sa dernière pensée est pour Hunk. Elle s'imagine l'enfer que ça doit être que de se retrouver avec Lance et Keith allongé sur soi, en train d'essayer de flirter subtilement avec autant d'alcool dans leur système.

— — —

— — —

Le réveil est toujours la partie la plus dure à effectuer. Il y a la gueule de bois, bien sûr, mais aussi ce long et fatiguant processus durant lequel vous essayez de vous souvenir des conneries que vous avez bien pu faire dans votre état d'ébriété. Pidge ne fait pas, contrairement Lance (ou même _Keith_ , parfois), partie de cette classe d'individus qui doivent constamment être sûrs qu'ils n'ont pas passé la soirée à embrasser quelqu'un — ou autre. En revanche, elle a ses moments à elle. Par exemple, il lui est déjà arrivé de se réveiller et de se mettre à jurer parce qu'elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle s'était amusée à pirater le site officiel de leur université, changeant les noms de tous leurs professeurs par le sien. Par chance, personne n'allait consulter ce site pendant la nuit, et de ce fait elle avait réussi à tout réparer avant que l'on puisse s'en rendre compte.

Il y a cela, donc, et également cette _odeur_ , celle d'une atmosphère chargée d'alcool, que l'on remarque particulièrement après avoir fait un tour dehors.

Le crâne douloureux, Pidge pousse un grognement et tend la main vers son étagère dans le but de saisir ses lunettes, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de les retirer la veille. La lumière semble faible — elle n'a pas pensé à fermer les volets, mais il doit faire suffisamment mauvais pour qu'elle ne soit pas à l'agonie à cause d'un rayon trop intense. Il doit être encore tôt, vu le calme impressionnant qui règne autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle trouve enfin le courage de se lever, elle sent sa tête tourner, les murs valser autour d'elle, mais ça ne dure pas si longtemps que cela. Elle s'extirpe maladroitement de ses draps, faisant basculer la moitié de sa literie par terre, et sort de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Keith. Par automatisme, elle ne frappe pas, et se dirige immédiatement vers le lit du jeune homme. Un rire la secoue lorsqu'elle lève les yeux.

Ni Hunk, ni Lance n'ont apparemment eu le courage de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre la leur ; et avec Keith, ils sont affalés sur le lit, les uns empilés au-dessus des autres, dans des positions qui semblent atroces du point de vue de Pidge. Le bras de Lance est négligemment placé dans le creux situé entre le cou et les épaules de Keith, et leurs jambes sont collées, probablement une source de chaleur suffisante pour leur donner un confort minime. Hunk prend les trois quarts du lit à lui tout seul, et Pidge se demande bien par quel miracle les deux autres ont réussi à y rester.

Le réveil de Keith indique sept heures et quelques, alors elle ne prend pas la peine de les réveiller. Elle n'a pas assez dormi, mais ça n'a pas d'importance — elle ne dormira pas plus aujourd'hui, elle le _sait_. Pidge prend quand même la peine de refermer les volets de la pièce, pour éviter que la lumière ne vienne les sortir de leur sommeil trop tôt. Elle a plusieurs raisons de le faire : la mauvaise humeur de Keith s'il n'a pas ce qu'il faut de sommeil, les plaintes constantes de Lance sur ses cernes, la soudaine flemmardise de Hunk, qui ne veut alors plus rien faire avec elle.

Pidge repasse par sa chambre pour se préparer rapidement, et saisit son casque au passage. Elle sort du dortoir sans savoir où aller, mais elle sait qu'elle peut juste faire confiance à ses jambes pour l'amener dans un endroit qu'elle ne connait pas encore. Los Angeles est une grande ville.

— — —

— — —

Même en connaissant Allura depuis des années, Pidge n'arrive toujours pas à saisir que sa maison est, vous savez, _réelle_. C'est exactement le genre de baraque qui quand vous la voyez, vous fait penser que merde, vous devez être au Paradis pour voir ce genre de chose.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les allures de vieux château retapé qu'a cet endroit ne sont pas juste le fruit de votre imagination. Bien existant. Et Pidge peut avoir du mal avec ça, ça ne l'empêche pas de s'y rendre régulièrement juste parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse du petit jardin intérieur dont dispose Allura. Là où la végétation est dense, mais contrôlée, fleurissante et colorée. Un parfum agréable et printanier flotte dans l'air. La table basse autour de laquelle les deux jeunes filles sont assises semble dater du XVIème siècle au moins, et Pidge soupçonne le service à thé très chic que possède Allura de valoir plus que le total des biens dont elle dispose elle-même.

— J'aime bien ces tasses, fait remarquer Pidge avec un petit sourire satisfait. Elles me donnent l'impression de faire partie d'une espèce de famille royale.

— Tu t'es saoulée au scotch dans une de ces tasses, fait remarquer Allura avec un sérieux feint.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, c'était très _fancy_.

Pidge s'étrangle à moitié, puis repose la tasse en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

— Tu as l'air en forme, dit-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

— Eh bien, répond Allura, je dirai que c'est le cas. J'ai le job que je souhaitais, et j'ai récemment reçu un appel de mon professeur référent qui me complimentait sur ma thèse. Et puis, il y a Shiro...

En prononçant son nom, ses joues se colorent d'un rose léger, et ses yeux prennent une lueur joyeuse.

— La vie de rêve ? rit Pidge. Shiro doit être horrible à ça, mais je suppose que tu as signé pour ça.

Une courte pause suit ses mots.

— Eh bien, répète Allura, je ne sais pas si l'on peut parler de "vie de rêve". Mais Shiro se débrouille très bien, je trouve. Il n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec le fait de rendre notre relation publique, mais avec la soirée de Hunk et Lance, c'est un peu tard pour essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit.

Pidge hausse les épaules — c'est vrai que depuis ce soir-là, elle a vu plusieurs vidéos tourner, où l'on pouvait les voir tous les deux danser amoureusement.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger, fait-elle remarquer.

— Personne ne m'a fait de remarques, répond Allura. Mon bâtiment est loin de celui où Shiro enseigne, et même si je sais que sa réputation est suffisamment bonne pour qu'il soit connu là, je ne pense pas que les élèves en fassent tout un plat.

— On verra comment ça évoluera, dit Pidge.

— Oui. J'espère que ça leur aura passé rapidement.

Pidge en doute. C'est exactement le genre d'histoire qui fait mouche auprès des étudiants. Rien qu'à traîner dans son dortoir, elle a entendu au moins quinze personnes en parler. De toute façon, Shiro est assez populaire ici, et tout le monde était surpris qu'il ne soit pas déjà casé — sans compter sur le fait que quiconque ayant déjà vu Allura et Shiro interagir pourrait dire qu'il s'en doutait.

— Les vacances d'été ne sont pas dans si longtemps que ça, ajoute Pidge en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, alors tout le monde va probablement oublier.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre était plutôt transitif, mais tout de même nécessaire pour la suite... (Oui oui, je vous promet qu'il SE PASSE QUELQUE CHOSE (et même plusieurs choses, wow), en fait, dans cette fic, mais ça vient, ça vient xD)

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez la moindre remarque (ou si vous avez aimé hihi) !

Bisous bisous !


End file.
